Bitten
by wavyally
Summary: Everything was normal. I was just me, and my brother was just my brother. Reality is changing. Wrong and right is a blurred line. And so is the supernatural- what is real and what is not. Everything has changed. Everything is different. Now I'm just trying to figure where it all began. [SM/AA SS/OC DH/OC]
1. And So It Begins

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf is not mine. All original characters and changes to original plot in this story are mine. *(This will apply for the rest of the story)***

 **AN: Hi Reader(s)! Thanks for opening up my story and spending your time with my characters. I'm really excited about this FF and I hope to not dissapoint and to protray the characters that we love so much in the right light. Questions/comments/concerns welcome and if you're feeling generous (no pressure) favs/alerts/and comments. Flames are welcome, too. I can it. ENJOY!- OGP**

 _Everything_ _ **was**_ _normal. My life_ _ **was**_ _good and there_ _ **was**_ _no reason why it wouldn't be._ _ **Was**_ _. I'm always using that word a lot these days. I_ _ **was**_ _ordinary. I_ _ **was**_ _just me, and my brother_ _ **was**_ _just my brother. Everything that_ _ **was**_ _has changed into everything that_ _ **is**_ _, now. Reality_ _ **is**_ _changing. Wrong and right_ _ **is**_ _a blurred line. And so_ _ **is**_ _the supernatural- what_ _ **is**_ _real and what_ _ **is**_ _not. Everything has changed. Everything_ _ **is**_ _different. Now I'm just trying to figure where it all began._

-And So It Begins-

Millie loved the night before the first day of school. There was so much anticipation, so much joy or dread. There was preparation or the lack of it. There was so much of everything, so much unattainable emotion that you just didn't know what to with and Millie loved to feel everything to the fullest. Life felt safe and sure and absolute. Millie was happy and everything was simple for her. Something that not a lot of teenagers her age felt these days.

Millie sure of many things. She was sure that her sophomore year would be the year to get her a boyfriend. She was sure that she'd last longer than a few dates and a goodnight kiss. She was sure that she had shed whatever scarlet letter embroidered itself onto her clothes and could finally be seen apart from her association with her brother. She was sure of this, but not quite what she'd wear on the first day back tomorrow.

Clothes were everywhere. Complete outfits were laid very carefully on her bed, shoes were scattered along the floor, and other random pieces of clothing hung from the back of her chair to the lamp next to her window. It was chaos but Millie loved it. She had to see everything- all her options and map out very carefully her decision.

"Why do girls put so much effort into what they wear?"

Millie turned away from her clothes to her brother, who was leaning against the frame. He was smiling. He had such a gentle smile.

"Glamour," Millie said easily, "And like guys don't worry as much as girls do," Millie scoffed, "please."

Scott shook his head. "We really don't."

Millie turned back her bed, "Are you sure about that? What about when you're taking this really hot girl out on a date? Or a job interview? How about that?"

"It's just school though," Scott argued.

Millie didn't say anything, she just turned her back to her brother and smiled. She wished it were as simple as Scott made it seem. School was a playground and you're either in or you're out.

Millie liked to be in.

Scott sat by the foot of her bed, his eyes trained on his phone, while Millie continued her search for the perfect outfit. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Moments like this reminded Millie how glad she was to not be an only child.

"Oh! Turn this song up!" Scott jabbed Millie's leg, getting her attention.

Millie looked at the song playing on her ipod and scrunched her brows. "You like Young The Giant?"

Scott nodded excitedly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now turn it up my favorite part is coming up."

Millie laughed when she turned the volume on and Scott sang along to his favorite parts, terribly off key and wonderfully oblivious to it. She hummed to the song and smoothed out the shirt she had decided she was going to wear when suddenly there was a loud banging sound that echoed through the house.

Scott's voice cut off abruptly. He and Millie's eyes met with confusion. Scott stood from the floor and said, "Something probably fell in my room or something."

Millie nodded absent mindedly, not thinking much of the mysterious sound. She watched Scott walk out of her room and into his when there was another thumping sound. Millie cackled, thinking Scott had fallen or something. She went on to hang the tights and shorts that would accompany the blouse picked out for tomorrow when there was another thump. Millie rolled her eyes and walked to the room next to hers, which was Scott's.

She popped her head in and not seeing him she called out, "Scott! You okay?"

Millie pushed the door open wider, "Scott?" She said louder, looking around his room.

There was another thump, louder and closer this time. Millie jumped and spun around, suddenly fearful.

"Scott!" Millie shouted, panic building.

Hands suddenly grabbed at her and Millie screeched. She spun around, still screaming, only to see a laughing Stiles, which only elicited a louder scream of frustration.

"Stiles! What the hell?" Millie swatted at him, but he easily ducked out of the way of her hand and grabbed it.

"God! I could kill you, Stiles!" Millie swatted at him again.

"You'd really kill the son of a cop?" Stiles smirked at Millie and shoved her playfully, "Even if I have _the exact_ location of a body?"

" _Not_ to be mistaken for a body of water," Scott piped up from the doorway, "Already cleared that out of the way."

"It really disturbs me that this brings you so much joy," Millie sighed.

"Does that mean you're not coming?" Stiles eyed Millie, feeling slightly dejected.

"Of course not," Millie grinned, clapping Stiles on the shoulder, "Where we headed?"

Scott groaned as Stiles whooped, the three teens heading out the door.

Stiles opened his door and pushed the driver's seat forward so Millie could climb into the back. Scott jumped into the passenger and Stiles pushed the driver's seat back to it's original position and turned the old Jeep on. Millie watched through narrow eyes as Scott fiddled with the radio station.

"You know," Millie sat back with a huff, "I always get the backseat. Always."

"Smallest always goes in the back." Stiles laughed, looking into the rearview mirror.

"The backseat is so small I'd be crammed back there," Scott interjected.

Millie rolled her eyes, "I feel so excluded."

"Millie," Scott turned in his seat to her, "you're two feet away."

Millie sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Millie changed the subject and leaned forward between the two front seats, looking out to see they were heading down the road that lead to the woods.

"The body was found by a hiker around this area of the woods, but the question is," Stiles pulled over and looked at Millie through the rearview mirror, "Which half are we looking for?"

The air caught in Millie's throat. "Which _half_? Stiles, what do you mean _which half_? You have us out here looking for a severed human corpse? Have you lost your freaking mind?" Millie was shouting as Stiles pulled the seat down for her to climb out.

"Can you maybe not yell, Millie?" Scott cringed as he looked around, but winced at Millie's glare, "Or, you know, keep on shouting. That's fine too."

Millie was glaring at Stiles. "Stiles, out of all the stupid crap you have dragged us into, this takes the freaking cake. Not just a slice, no, the whole pie. God, Stiles, how did you even know there was even a body to look for?"

"I have a police scanner," Stiles shrugged, closing his door.

"We're seriously going to do this?" Scott said as he pulled his hood up over his head.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stile said as he walked over the chained entrance.

Millie gave Scott an exaggerated look, but he only shrugged and reached for her hand and pulled her after Stiles, who was excitedly waiting for them.

"I wanted to get in a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott groaned as they trudged through the muddy woods.

"Yeah cause sitting on the bench takes such grueling effort."

Millie snorted and shrugged when Scott gave her a pointed look. "What?"

"You guys won't be making these jokes once I start playing this year," Scott said affirmatively.

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Millie cheered.

"Yeah," Stiles laughed, "Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically unrealistic one."

Millie looked around the dark woods and shivered. "So, I'm just gonna go ahead and say what we're all thinking. This is totally beyond creepy." Millie shivered again and rubbed her bare arms with her hands.

Stiles shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to Millie, "Nah," he winked, "Well," Stiles looked around, "Maybe a little."

"Dude," Scott scoffed, "This is seriously disturbing."

Millie gulped as she slipped her arms through Stiles jacket, "And what if whoever killed the person is still out here?"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that." Stiles grunted as he climbed up a hill.

Millie chuckled sardonically, "Yeah, cause you don't think of anything!"

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?" Scott was leaning against a tree and wheezing as he shook his inhaler.

Millie looked back to her brother, her brows raised in concern. Scott nodded for her to keep on going, and when Millie was sure he was fine she turned back to following Stiles, making sure Scott went in front of her. She climbed up the small hill behind Scott and when she got to the top it was to see Scott and Stiles flailing on the ground.

"Why are you on the grou-,"

Stiles pulled Millie down beside him, frantically switching the flashlight off.

Millie looked up and past the trees and saw what they were hiding from. Millie's head fell to her arms. The entire police station was all but twenty feet from them and Millie was absolutely sure they were going to get caught.

"This is increasingly ludicrous by the second," Millie hissed, "Can we please turn around now?"

"What?" Stiles exclaimed in a whisper, "No way!"

"I'm sorry we're cutting your little Indiana Jones escapade short, but your freaking dad is here! _The_ _Sheriff_!" Millie's voice strained against shouting in a whisper.

"Come on!" Stiles took off in the direction of the cops and Millie and Scott ran to catch up.

Stiles was running and dodging the deputy's flashlights while Millie and Scott were trying to catch up. Scott suddenly hid behind a tree as he saw Stiles running straight for a cop. Scott tried to reach for Millie, but he only tripped her and she screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Stop right there!"

A dog was barking and Stiles fell too, but Millie was hopeful that she hadn't been caught. She glared up at her brother and gave him the finger; he only mouthed that he was sorry.

"Hold it," Millie cringed at the stern voice, "This little delinquent belongs to me."

Millie knew the voice belonged to Sheriff Stilinski and she held her breath to not give herself away. But, she was lying on the ground in full view so she knew it was only a matter of time until she was discovered.

"Hey, dad," Stiles nodded, breathing heavily, "How you doin'?"

"So are you listening in on all my phone calls?"

"No," Stiles chuckled nervously until he gave in, "Not the boring ones."

"So where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who? Scott and Millie? They-they-they're home. Scott wanted to get sleep before practice tomorrow, and you know Millie, she hates the woods. So it's just me, in the woods, alone."

"Mhmm," Millie heard the Sheriff walk towards her, "You're a terrible liar."

Millie was suddenly looking at a pair of boots. She looked up with her best smile and grinned, "Hey, Sheriff, nice night right?"

The Sheriff knelt down in front of her, "Where's your brother, Millie?"

"He really did stay home, I promise," Millie held up her pinkie with narrowed, shining eyes. She was the best liar between the three, "He's very adamant that he'll make the first string this year, which according to Scott, requires a lot of sleep, which," Millie scoffed, "is absurd. His facts are completely wrong and scientifically unreasonable and- oh!"

The Sheriff had grabbed her underneath the arms and lifted her onto her feet. His hand was gripping her elbow.

"Scott!" The Sheriff yelled, shining his flashlight towards the tree that Scott was hidden behind.

"He's really not here," Millie urged, stepping in front of the flashlight. "It's starting to rain, so can we go now?"

The Sheriff sighed heavily. His hand was still holding Millie's elbow as his other hand went to the back of Stiles's neck. "I'm going to walk the two of you back to the car, and we're going to have a long conversation about invasion of privacy."

-!-!-!-

Scott was breathing heavily as they walked away, but as he started walking through the dark and cold woods, the thought of being alone wasn't so inviting anymore and he was now wishing that he had been caught.

Something had caught his eye and tried to move closer but a stampede of deer suddenly came trampling in out of nowhere. Scott fell to the ground, huddling so that he wouldn't get trampled over.

"Damn it," He muttered as he realized he had dropped his inhaler. He turned the flashlight on in his phone but stepped back quickly with a yelp.

He had found the half of the body and it wasn't as glamorous as Stiles made it out to be. He kept walking backwards which proved to be a terrible idea. He stumbled down the hill and grunted as he landed on his back. He sat up to find another creature staring at him menacingly. He couldn't tell what it looked like, but the only thing that came to mind was a wolf. He jumped up to start running but the wolf like creature was faster. It came running at him and as Scott tried running away he knew this creature was too big to be a normal wolf. The wolf suddenly pounced and Scott roared in agony. His hand went to his side and when he took it away there was blood pouring out and over his jacket.

Scott took off into a sprint, desperate to get away and for anyone to find him. But, as he blindly ran into the street, he nearly ran into a speeding car. Scott came to a sudden halt and the car swerved around him. He looked behind him and found that the wolf like creature was no longer chasing him but his side was throbbing in pain. He lifted his jacket up to see a bite mark?

"What the…?" Scott looked up through the pouring rain and down the winding road, knowing it was going to be a long and painful night.

-!-!-!-

"And that's why," Sheriff Stilinski said as he shoved Stiles and Millie into the back of his squad car, "We do not infringe on investigations and invade my professional privacy."

Millie cleared her throat and held up a hand, "You know, I wouldn't exactly call us criminals, I mean, we're harmless. What have we done? It's a little farfetched and extreme don't you think?"

The Sheriff turned back, his eyes wide incredulously, "Vandalism," he held one finger out, "Disturbing the peace," He held a second out, "Public indecency," he held a third finger out.

"That was Scott," Millie interjected.

"And it was a dare," Stiles spoke up then laughed, "I still can't believe he did it."

Millie snorted. "Right? And the look on Mrs. Keller's face?"

Stiles threw his head back. "Priceless!"

"Breaking and entering," The Sheriff spoke loudly over them, holding a fourth finger out.

"Yeah," Millie nodded her head in acknowledgment, "That one was me."

"And not to mention the piles of speeding tickets I covered for you guys," The sheriff said, five fingers held out, his eyes narrowed at his son.

"I have a heavy foot," Stiles argued.

"And!" The Sheriff continued, "The unsolved mysterious miscellaneous cases that cover everything from theft to, to, hacking, which, let's be honest, we know who's behind those."

Millie shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Millie and Stiles shook their heads. "No. Nope. We're good," they said simultaneously.

"We're despicable human beings," Millie said dramatically.

"Yes, you are." Sheriff Stilinski turned back around and drove the car to the entrance, Stiles and Millie's eyes meeting. They silently laughed in the back seat, leaning on each other and trying to catch their breath inconspicuously.

The Sheriff parked and unlocked the doors. "Now, go straight home, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Stiles jumped out of the car.

"So," Millie said casually, half way out of the car, "What are the odds of you not saying anything to my mom?"

"Get out," Sheriff Stilinski groaned.

"Yep. You got it. Absolutely. Have a wonderful night," Millie raced to catch up with Stiles who was waiting at the car.

"His he not there?" Millie asked as she neared.

Stiles shook his head as he clicked his phone off and shoved it into his jeans. "And he's not answering his phone either."

Millie sighed and looked around. "Let's just wait for him here. This is where he'd meet us."

Stiles shook his head and jumped in place. "He's probably halfway to your house by now. Our best bet is to just meet him there."

The rain was coming down much more arduously. Millie looked around one last time and reluctantly nodded. They got into Stiles's Jeep and as he drove off Millie looked out the window and hoped that Scott was fine, even if she didn't feel it to be true.

 **AN: And that's it. That's the first chapter. The second one is on its way pending on the initial response of this chapter :)**


	2. I Know! You're a Werewolf!

**AN: HELLO! Wow, four reviews, four follows, and three favs? On the FIRST chapter? I'm amazed. So, here's a nice long one for you all. Also, each episode will have its own chapter, so expect each update to be far out (about two weeks, since this includes the writing process and the editing which, we can all thank my best friend for. Seriously, she is a freaking tropper and because of her the story doens't suffer.) Thanks again, everyone! -OGP**

-I KNOW! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!-

Millie jolted out of sleep to the ringing sound of her alarm clock. Her loud groan was muffled by the pillow that hid her face and her hand went to smack the clock on her bedside. She missed the first few times, banging her fist around the device until she finally hit it and it sounded off. She sat up with much more difficulty than was probably necessary and she was fairly sure that her right eye wouldn't open fully.

She _hated_ mornings. Especially mornings that began at six am.

Millie raised her hands to push the curls out of her face when she realized she was wearing a jacket. She looked down, puzzled, and saw that it wasn't hers but Stiles's.

 _Why am I wearing Stiles's jacket?_ She thought to herself and then she remembered the events of last night. The woods, the rain, the cops and " _Scott_!"

Millie jumped out of bed, stumbling over the blankets, and busted through Scott's door. She sighed in relief when she saw him sleeping. She walked over to the his bed, shoved him over and laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling and feeling the same guilt of leaving him that she did last night.

Scott moved around and sighed. "Millie?" He murmured.

She turned her head to look at him. "Do you hate me?"

Scott's head flopped back against his pillow, his eyes half shut. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night," Millie sat up.

Scott's eyes open wide and he sits up too. His hand goes to his side and he looks at Millie with wide, fearful eyes.

"What," Millie urges, "What's wrong?"

"Okay, don't freak out," Scott begins slowly, his hands raised in what was supposed to be a calming gesture.

Millie swatted his hands away. "Of course now I'm going to freak out when you say something like that."

"Millie!" Scott exasperated, "I really need you to not freak out cause I am totally freaking out!"

Millie sighed. "Okay," she said calmly, "What's happened last night?"

Scott lifted his shirt slowly and Millie winced when she saw the bandage covering nearly his whole side.

"Jesus," She hissed, "What the hell happened?"

"I got bit by a wolf," Scott said hesitantly. He watched her as she took in what he had just said. Her eyes were narrowed, lips pursed, and head shaking.

"I'm serious," He continued, "There was a wolf and it bit me."

Millie was blinking insistently and she was driving Scott crazy the more she didn't say anything.

"Millie!" He shoved her shoulder, "Say something."

"I mean, _Jesus_ , what do you want me to say?" Millie was taken aback, "Are you okay? Well, I mean, clearly you are, but-,"

"I'm okay," Scott interrupted, "Really. I feel fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Millie shrugged. "Well," She sighed as she laid back down, "I guess that settles it. So you're not mad at me for leaving you?"

"No," Scott laughed, laying down next to her, "I didn't even come out where we parked. What ended up happening with the sheriff? Did you get in trouble?"

Millie laughed as she told Scott about Sheriff Stilinski's lecture on invasion of privacy and the many felonious crimes they had committed over the past few years. They laughed as they recounted the time last summer they had been downtown and Stiles had dared Scott to walk past Mrs. Keller five times, each time without a piece of clothing.

"Oh crap!" Scott jumped out of bed as he checked the time, "School starts in an hour!"

Millie saw that the clock said 7:30, and she scrambled out of the bed too. The two siblings hurried to get dressed and make sure they had everything they needed. They were ready in record time, both bounding down the stairs and into the garage.

"Race you?" Millie smirked at Scott as she swung her leg over to sit on her bike.

Scott hadn't said anything, just raced off and laughed as Millie shouted after him, calling him a cheater. Their high school wasn't far, but it took them fifteen minutes to bike there. The air was chilly and Millie had been only in shorts and tights with a pink tank top covered by a grey cardigan. Scott had dressed more appropriately for the weather, but the school was in sight so she knew she'd warm up soon.

Millie followed Scott into the front of the parking lot and she gasped as a silver porsche nearly ran into her brother. "What a jerk," Millie said as she came up next to Scott, locking their bikes in.

"Dude!" Jackson Whittemore exclaimed as he got out of the brand new car, "Watch the paint job."

"Get out of here, Jackson," Millie waved her hand away at Jackson.

"Yo! Jackson! Let's go!"

Jackson turned to the guys calling out for him, turned back to Millie with a final glare, and walked away.

"Since when does Jackson drive a porsche?" Scott said as he eyed the fancy car.

Millie shrugged. "Want me to key it?"

Scott shook his head and lead Millie towards the door with a smirk.

"One day," Millie sighed wistfully.

"This is why the Sheriff thinks we're criminals," Scott scolded, but he was still smiling.

"There's Stiles!" Millie pointed a few feet away. "Stiles! Hey!"

Millie jogged up to him and he looked up from his phone. He smiled and waved and excitedly peered over Scott's shoulder.

"Alright, let's see it!" Stiles clapped.

Scott looked at Millie and she shrugged. "I might have told Stiles."

Scott rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt. Stiles whistled low and picked at the bandage.

"That's serious, man."

"Yeah," Scott said as he began leading the way to the front doors. "I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. I don't know what else it would be."

"That's doubtful though," Stiles pointed out, "Since wolves haven't been in California for like sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf than you'll definitely not believe me when I say that I found the body," Scott smiled with raised brows.

Stiles jumped and said, "No way!" as Millie turned to her brother in shock and shouted, "What?"

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott stated.

"How do you just casually forget to mention that to me?" Millie said as she shoved Scott.

Scott shoved her back and Stiles laughed, ignoring the siblings banter. "That is freaking awesome. It's the best thing that's happened in this town since-," Stiles leaned to look past Scott where Lydia Martin, the prettiest girl in school according to Stiles was walking by, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey! Hey, Lydia! And It looks like you're going to ignore me again."

Millie watched as Lydia walked into the school, her hair flowing and outfit perfect. She was beautiful. She couldn't blame Stiles for having a crush on her. She'd have a crush on her too had Millie liked girls. Hell, Lydia was gorgeous and desirable regardless. Millie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wondered if boys thought that she was pretty like they did Lydia. Wondered if Stiles thought she was pretty.

 _Wait, what_? She thought to herself. _Where did that come from?_

"You know," Stiles turned to Scott, "You're the cause of this."

"Huh-huh," Scott smirked.

"You're dragging me down your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I'm like scarlet nerded."

Millie laughed, ignoring her previous thoughts. "Scarlet nerded?"

"Whatever," Stiles was smiling and shoved Millie's shoulder with his, "See you in class."

-!-!-!-!-

Millie was doodling on her paper, her pen going around in circles, kind've like a volcano. She was trying not to fall asleep as the boredom sat in.

Mr. Wilson was writing on the board as he said, "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night."

Stiles was sitting behind her and Scott to their left. Stiles excitingly drummed on her shoulders and winked at Scott.

"And I am sure," Mr. Wilson continued, "Your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect which means, you can give all your attention to the program on your desk."

Millie groaned along with her classmates. She had been flipping through the syllabus when she noticed Scott squirming in his seat and looking around frantically.

"Scott," she whispered, " _Scott_ ," she said again, trying to get her brother's attention.

Scott stopped squirming in his seat but he looked past Millie and out the window. She couldn't see what he was looking at and then his eyes started to trail along the walls, and the board, and then stopped at the door. It was like he was seeing past the brick and stone of the wall.

Scott was watching the class door intently when the Principal walked in, a girl trailing behind him. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison took the seat behind Scott and he turned around, holding a pen out to her.

Allison, surprised, smiled and took the pen. "Thanks," she said hesitantly.

Millie gave Scott a pointed look once he turned around and he only shrugged. She looked from Scott to Allison and back to Scott, who was smirking to himself. Allison was quite pretty, Millie noticed, her dark hair was long, like Millie's, but Allison's was curlier. Millie and Scott's eyes met and she wiggled her brows suggestively. Scott rolled his eyes and looked back to the board.

-!-!-!-!-

Millie and Scott's lockers were next to each other, so that meant she was subjected to the serious heart eyes Scott and Allison were making from across the hall.

It was no surprise to Millie when Lydia Martin approached Allison at her locker, interrupting the weird consistent eye contact they had. Millie slammed her locker shut, gaining Scott's attention. "You two have spoken a total of two words to each other and you're already making eyes at each other?"

Scott shrugged and turned back to his locker with a small smile.

Stiles and their friend Trish came up to their lockers and Trish looked at Allison, who was now with Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson with disdain. "Can someone tell me how new girl, who's been here for five minutes, can already hang out with Lydia's click?"

"Because she's hot," Stiles said as he leaned on the locker next to Millie, "Beautiful people herd together."

"Scott, you okay?" Millie peered closely at her brother, who was in some sort of trance with his head tilted down.

Scott shook his head and looked at his sister. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Scott shut his locker, "I have to get to class. See you later?"

"Yeah," Millie nodded halfheartedly.

"I'll catch up with you later, Millie?" Trish said as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder, already walking backwards and towards her next class.

"Sure thing," Millie says though she doesn't mean it, and she knows neither does Trish. They never "caught up" and had girl talk. Trish didn't have many friends and neither did Millie. Millie had exactly two best friends, and one of them didn't even count since he was her brother, so really it was just Stiles. Trish was always just around, someone she'd see at parties, even if they hardly went to them. But, friends were important and numbers mattered, so, Trish was her friend. Even if it didn't feel like that sometimes.

"Come on," Stiles bounced on his toes, "We've got trig together next."

Millie smiled and followed her hyperactive best friend to their next class. If the number of friends you had mattered, then Millie was sure Stiles counted for at least ten people and she was rich in numbers. He was her best friend, and there was no way that he'd never not be.

-!-!-!-!-

School had ended but Millie still had a long time to go until she could go home and hide in her room to detox after a strenuous day of teenage frantization. She loved school, but most times it was really hard to deal with other teenagers.

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles exclaimed to Scott.

Scott and Stiles had been bickering since they got out of the boys locker room about Scott wanting to play on first string. Really, at this point, Millie was done with the whole conversation. If Scott wanted his moment in the sun and off the bench, then by all means, he should knock himself out, but if Millie had to hear one more excuse from Stiles why he shouldn't, she was sure she was going to lose her mind.

God, she hated sports.

"Let it go, Stiles," Millie said softly, trying to be as reassuring as she could, "Let him go for it."

"I can't sit out again," Scott said, "All my life, I have been sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line."

Millie clapped them both on the shoulders, ending the conversation. "This is where we part. Good luck, don't break a leg, and make me proud."

Millie walked to the bleachers, and took out her laptop and headphones. She'd look up at the players and Scott and Stiles occasionally and watch them practice. Scott had waved at her and she grinned as she waved back but she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Embarrassed, she lowered her hand and looked behind her.

Allison, the girl in her English class, was sitting with Lydia.

"Sorry," Allison had noticed that Millie had waved as well.

Millie shook her head, "It's okay," she laughed, "I'm usually the only girl Scott waves at and waves back," Millie suddenly realized how badly she just embarrassed her brother, especially to the girl he was crushing on.

"Not that girls don't wave back," Millie urged, "Lot's of girls wave back, he's a total lady killer, wait, no he's not. I'm just gonna shut up."

Allison laughed and Lydia was looking out at the field, clearly not interested in the conversation in front of her.

"It's okay," Allison said, "Is he popular with girls or something?" Allison coughed, "Do you know Scott...well?" she laughed nervously.

"Oh god!" Millie cried, her eyes wide in panic, "Not like that! He's my brother! We're twins!"

Allison gapped. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Millie laughed, the conversation turning really awkward. "I'm Millie, by the way."

"Yeah, we had English together," Allison leaned forward, shaking Millie's outstretched hand.

"So who's older?" Allison asked, "You don't even look alike."

"I'm older by three minutes," Millie smirked, knowing how much Scott hated it, "And boy and girl twins usually don't look alike. Thank god, right? I'm the better looking twin," Millie winked and Allison laughed.

"He seems pretty good," Allison pointed at Scott, who had caught the ball.

"Yeah," Lydia quirked her head, "he is. Who is that again?"

"Are you serious?" Millie turned to Lydia, "That's Scott McCall. We've known each other since the third grade."

Lydia shrugged and turned her eyes back to the field. Millie glared at the redhead. She really, really hated Lydia Martin.

-!-!-!-!-

Stiles, Scott, and Millie were walking in the woods, cheering and applauding Scott for his skill on the lacrosse field.

"I don't know what it was!" Scott said excitedly, "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..."

"You smell things?" Stiles said doubtedly, "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket," Scott pointed at Stiles's pocket, "And Millie's perfume, lavender or whatever it is."

Stiles reached into his pocket, "I don't have any mint gum in my," Stiles pulled out a stick of gum and he and Millie's eyes met, confusion and questions racing through their minds.

"So, all of that started with the bite?" Millie asked, looking at Scott.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something." Scott was rambling and Millie was trying very hard to keep up with everything.

"You know what," Stiles pointed, "I actually think I heard about this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"You're serious?" Scott exclaimed, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy," Stiles said and Millie bursted out laughing. She was cackling and leaning over, slapping her knee.

"What is that?" Scott panicked, "Is that bad?"

Millie leaned on Stiles for support. "Oh, yeah," Millie said gravely, "It's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott cried.

Stiles chuckled, "Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon."

Stiles and Millie looked at at each, grinning like fools, and imitated a wolf howling. Scott, who was panicking about the situation gave them very serious looks, and shoved them both. Millie and stiles were still laughing as their eyes met. Millie's heart did an odd flutter. What was going on with her? She looked away quickly and diverted her eyes.

Stiles laughed. "You're the one who heard a wolf!"

Scott rolled his eyes, looking down at the forest ground and searching for his inhaler. "It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles proclaimed. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon."

"Stiles, shut up," Millie interjected, "Scott, you're fine. I'm sure that there is a reasonably logical explanation for all of this."

Scott smiled at his sister, mouthing his thank you. She always had his back. "I could have swear it was there," Scott said as he looked back at the ground, "I saw the body, the stags running, and then I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said as he looked around the ground too.

Scott sighed, "If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, those things costs like eighty bucks."

Stiles suddenly turned around and frantically swatted at Millie.

"What?" Millie spun towards him, "What, Stiles?" She said, annoyed by Stiles constant swatting.

Scott stood and looked over at where Stiles was pointing. A man was looking at them and Millie took a step back into Stiles chest when he began to walk towards them.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" The man yelled at them, "This is private property!"

The man was looking at them with such anger and rage that Millie was positive they were going to have to bribe this guy in one way or another for him to spare their lives. His gaze softened when he looked at Millie and he wouldn't stop looking at her. It made her even more uncomfortable with the situation than she already was.

Stiles cleared his throat and stepped in front of Millie, "Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah" Scott said hesitantly, "We were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..."

The man looked at Millie closely one more time, and then at Scott. He shook his head and then reached into the pocket of his leather jacket. He threw Scott his inhaler and then walked away.

"Okay," Millie said slowly, her voice pitched in fear, "That was beyond creepy."

"That was Derek Hale!" Stiles shouted in a whisper, "You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked, ever the clueless one.

"His family, they all burned in a fire like five years ago," Millie said, and then added, "He seems really familiar."

Scott quirked a brow, "What is he doing back?"

Stiles shrugged, "Don't know. Come on. This place is giving me the creeps."

-!-!-!-!-

Millie was sitting on her bed, her homework spread out in front of her when her phone started to ring. She was home alone, Scott being at work, and any little noise made her jump.

"Hey, Mom," Millie laughed, "You scared me."

"Home alone?" Her mom guessed.

"Yeah, Scott's at work."

"You know, you wouldn't have to worry about being home alone so much if you just got a job."

Millie rolled her eyes. "I had a job, Mom. It just didn't work out. I'm looking for another, don't worry."

"Honey," Her mom laughed, "Working at a froyo shop for two weeks hardly qualifies as a job."

"What was it you needed mom?" Millie diverted.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot,"

Yeah, cause you were too busy nagging me, Millie thought.

"Millie did you hear that?"

"Oh, no sorry mom, I just got distracted with all the homework I have to."

"I said that you need to do the groceries soon, since I'm picking up extra shifts." Her mom said.

"Okay, no problem. See you later, Mom."

"Bye, Honey."

Millie hung up the phone and checked the time. It was late, nearly eleven, and Scott should be coming home soon. Millie put all her books into her bag and brought the covers over her. Her lights were off besides the fairy lights that hung around her room and she was nearly asleep until her brother came barging into the house and in her room. He pounced onto her bed and hugged the pillow she wasn't using.

"Are you on drugs?" Millie grunted as she struggled to pull the blankets he had taken back over her.

Scott frowned down at her. "What? No."

"Well you must be if you thought jumping onto my bed while I was trying to sleep was a good idea."

Scott sighed happily, ignoring Millie's discontent, "But the best thing has happened."

"Mhmm," Millie grumbled, "that's awesome."

"Allison hit a dog," Scott said blissfully.

"What?" Millie shrieked, sitting up and looking at her brother incredulously, "Are you sure you're not on drugs."

"I'm not on drugs, Mill," Scott droned, "The dog is fine, but I got to see Allison shirtless-well, her back, but still it's the- ow!"

Millie had smacked Scott.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"You perv!" Millie shouted back.

"Would you let me finish?" Scott barked.

Millie laid back against her pillows with a huff.

"As I was saying," Scott excitedly wiggled around to face her, "it was raining and Allison had hit a dog, it was just a broken leg so I fixed it, and long story short we're going to the party on Friday together!"

"No way!" Millie cheered.

"Not too bad for your nerd brother, huh?" Scott winked at Millie.

Millie smirked and bumped her shoulder with his. "Not too bad."

-!-!-!-!-

"Scott!" Millie called out. She was running to the lacrosse field as she came up next to Stiles.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" Stiles yelled out as well.

Millie and Stiles looked at each other through narrowed eyes and then raced off to reach Scott first. Stiles had gotten to him first but Millie shoved him out of the way.

"Get in line," she grunted, "I need to talk to him first."

Stiles pulled Millie back and side stepped her. "Well tough luck cause I do too."

Millie huffed and shoved her hands against his chest to push him out of the way. She had to ignore the way his chest felt under her fingertips. "Scott McCall where were you this morning?" Millie said, ignoring Stiles.

"We'll talk about it later," Scott said as he continued to walk towards the huddling lacrosse players.

"Scott!" Stiles urged, stepping in front of him.

"Man, it's selections, it can't wait?" Scott hissed. He was angry and Millie could see something was wrong with him. He wasn't like his usual self.

"Just hold on, okay? I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body." Stiles continued.

Scott shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Wait, no, Scott!" Stiles called out, "You're not gonna believe what animal it was!"

As Scott ignored Stiles, Millie turned and gave him a questioning look. "Stiles, what's going on?"

"The fur found on the body," Stiles was fidgeting with his hands and bouncing in place, "It belonged to a wolf."

Millie's eyes widened. She turned to look at Scott slowly. "You were right," she whispered, thoughts and theories running in her mind.

"Let's go, gather around! Come on!" Coach Finstock shouted in the middle of the field.

"That's my que," Stiles ran off to the other players and Millie went over to sit on the bleachers, biting her nails as she watched her brother fiddle with his lacrosse stick.

Millie noticed Scott gesture to someone behind her and Millie turned around to see Allison, smiling and gesturing back.

"You got a question, McCall?" Coach barked.

Millie groaned as Coach Finstock continued to baster on Scott. Scott eventually picked up a lacrosse stick and ran onto the field. Millie clapped in support but watched nervously as Scott ran about the field. He wasn't doing so great in the beginning but something changed. He started to ran faster, dodge quicker, and Millie was dumbfounded at his sudden remarkable plays. Millie watched as Scott took off into a sprint. Two other players were running towards him but out of nowhere, Scott flips over them both. Millie's jaw hung open. She had never seen him do that before. He threw the ball and went into the goal. Millie was frozen in place. Unable to applaud and cheer for him as everyone else was.

Coach finstock was just as surprised as Millie, maybe even more. He yelled out to Scott, "McCall! Get over here? What was that? This a lacrosse field! What, you're trying out for the gymnastic team?!"

"No, coach..." Scott says.

"What the hell was that?" Coach yelled what everyone was wondering.

"I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot." Scott said.

"Yeah, well you made the shot," Coach laughed, "And guess what... You're selected, buddy. You make first line."

Everyone restarts to applaud again but Millie and Stiles's eyes meet worriedly.

-!-!-!-!-

Millie had gone with Stiles to his house to research more on what was happening with Scott. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal and they seemed to be the only two people who believed that. Stiles's room was covered in articles on lycanthropy, wolfsbane, and silver.

There was a knock on the door and Millie looked up from the article she had been reading saw Stiles open it.

Stiles pulled Scott in quickly, closing the door behind him. "Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things-"

"How much did you Adderall today?" Scott interrupted Stiles.

"A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen-"

Scott sat on the bed next to Millie. "Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?" He interrupted again.

"No," Stiles shook his head, "They're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale."

Millie shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, the guy on the woods." Scott says easily.

"Yeah, but that's not it, okay?" Millie could see how Stiles was getting increasingly annoyed with Scott.

"What then?" Scott asked,not understanding.

Stiles looked to Millie and she nodded for him to continue. "Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods...Do you know why a wolf howls?"

Scott Shrugged. "Should I?"

Millie smacked her forehead. Her brother was so dense sometimes.

Stiles sighed exasperatedly. "It's a signal! Ok? When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack! So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a pack of wolves."

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asks innocently.

Stiles shifted on his feet, bouncing and looked at Millie at again. "No, werewolves..."

Scott stood suddenly. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Sit down, Scott!" Millie yelled suddenly. She was sick of Scott refusing to listen and ignoraing what was going on with him.

Scott looked at his sister in surprised but didn't sit.

"I saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!" Stiles argued.

"I just made a good shot." Scott defended.

"No, you made an incredible shot!" Stiles argued again. "I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that overnight! And there's the vision and the senses and you don't use your inhaler anymore."

Scott shook his head and went for the door. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"The hell we will, Scott. You're going to listen to us right now!" Millie shouted, eyes wide in anger. "The full moon is tonight and you're going to let us help you!"

Scott threw his head back in frustration. "Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you two trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help!" Millie shouted, facing off with her brother. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the logical part of her told her to stop, to be kind. They never fought. But Millie went on. "You're cursed, Scott. The full moon won't only make you physically change, it's also gonna give you blood craving."

Scott gulped. "Blood?"

"Yes, dimwit." Millie sighed, turning over to Stiles.

"Yeah, you're gonna want to kill," Stiles said, fidgeting with his hands.

Scott glowered at Stiles and Millie. "I'm already feeling like I want to kill."

Millie gapped. "Oh hell no!"

Millie charged at her brother but Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

Stiles try to hand Scott a book while holding a very livid Millie. "You have to read this. The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. Call her right now."

Stiles let go of Millie, who went into Scott's bag and took his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott shouted.

"Canceling the date," Millie's fingers went to type Allison's name but Scott reached for the phone.

"No!" Scott shouted, "Give me it!"

Millie tossed the phone to Stiles but Scott was quicker. He pinned him against the wall and had his fist raised. Millie froze. Scott had never ever been one for violence.

"Scott," Millie said slowly, "Think about what you're about to do..."

Scott looked from Millie to his fist to Stiles. He dropped his hands from Stiles and punched the chair instead.

Scott looked gravely at Stiles and Millie. "I'm going to that party."

Scott grabbed his bag and left. Millie fell back onto the bed, not understanding what just happened. That wasn't her brother was sweet and thoughtful, not rageful and violent.

"Millie," Stiles said softly.

She looked up and saw that he was pointing at his chair with long deep claw marks.

-!-!-!-!-

"Here's the game plan," Stiles said as he put his key into the ignition, "We go to the party, you distract Allison, and I'll grab Scott. We meet at my car and, boom, we're good. In and out."

"That's it?" Millie said, "That's your brilliant plan?"

"Yup," Stiles laughed nervously.

"Okay," Millie did too, "Then that's it."

"What happens when we do have Scott?" Millie said after a moment.

"I-uh-I haven't really thought that far ahead yet..." Stiles looked at Millie and laughed again.

Millie gulped and nodded slowly. "Cool. My brother might kill me tonight and my idiot best friend has no plan to stop it. Cool."

"I don't see you making any plans," Stiles pointed.

"Can we chain him up?" Millie suggested.

"Yeah," Stiles scoffed, "Cause I have chains lying around."

Stiles pulled up to the house that was overflowing with teens. Millie looked at Stiles and he nodded, starting towards the back entrance.

"Split up and meet at my car in ten," Stiles whispered in her ear.

Millie nodded and pushed her way through the crowd, which wasn't easy considering everyone was drunk and really bad at dancing. Millie had spun around every brunette she could find but none of them were Allison. The inside of the house seemed to be gaining more of a crowd so Millie followed the flow of the group and finally caught a glimpse of the tall brunette she was searching for.

"Allison!" Millie yelled out.

Allison turned and waved when she saw Millie. "Millie, hey. I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah, I didn't either," Millie muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Allison cupped her ear and leaned down to Millie's height.

"I said have you seen my brother?" Millie shouted.

"Oh, he went to grab drinks, I think. He was acting a little strange though."

"Strange?" Millie perked, "What do you mean strange?"

Allison shrugged. "We were dancing and you know," Allison blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, get over it," Millie waved off her embarrassment. "So you were kissing my brother, so what?"

"That's when he started to act weird. Millie, what if he doesn't like me?" Allison gripped Millie's arm, eyes pleading for an answer.

"Trust me," Millie laughed, "That isn't it. I'm going to check on Scott. See you later?"

"Yeah," Allison leaned back dejectedly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mille asked.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I'll just get a ride from someone here."

Millie smiled and nodded then pushed her way through the crowd again. Millie felt kind've bad for Allison but continued to push through the crowd. She saw Stiles waving at her frantically and she went over to him.

Millie was just about to say what Allison had told her but her blurted out before she could say anything. "Scott's gone!" He said

"What?" Millie exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

Stiles shrugged dramatically, "We wouldn't still be here if I knew!"

Millie groaned. "I bet he's at home, let's just start there."

Stiles drove at record speeds and finally they were at Millie adn Scott's house. Millie ran up the stairs, Stiles trailing close behind. Millie shoved Scott's door open and saw that he wasn't anywhere to be seen but that there was light coming through his closed bathroom.

Stiles slowly walked to the door and knocked once.

"Go away." Scott grumbled from the other side.

"Scott!" Stiles urged, "It's me and Millie! Let us in, Scott, we can help."

"No!" Scott shouted, "Listen, you've got to find Allison."

Millie leaned towards the door. "She's fine," She said as reassuringly as she could, "Someone took her home, she's totally fine."

"I think I know who it is," Scott grumbled again from the other side of the door.

"Let me in!" Stiles urged again. "We can try..."

"It's Derek Hale!" Scott shouted, "Derek Hale is a werewolf, he's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles looked at Millie with wide eyes. "Derek is the one who drove out Allison from the party."

Millie didn't know that. Her guilt about leaving her now multiplied. Millie couldn't explain it but Derek made her feel very uneasy.

There was silence from the bathroom and Scott hadn't said anything.

"Scott?" Millie yelled, jiggling the doorknob. "Scott!"

"Let me," Stiles guided Millie away from the door. He took the doorknob in his hand and shoved the door open with his shoulder, but Scott was gone.

"We have to go to Allison's house!" Millie pushed Stiles towards the door and again, he drove at record speeds. They arrived at Allison's house in no time, but Millie was nervous wreck.

"This is my fault," She said as Stiles knocked on the door.

"Hey," He turned to her, "No it's not. It's your idiot brother's fault," he said as he turned back to the door.

Millie smiled at him for a moment but turned to the door as it was open.

"Hi, Mrs Argent!" Stiles exclaimed, "You have no idea who I am, I'm a friend of your daughter's. Look, this is gonna sounds kind of crazy, hum, really crazy actually, you know what, crazy doesn't describe-,"

"Is Allison home?" Millie interrupted and Stiles stopped his rant.

"Allison! It's for you."

Allison appeared at the top of the stairs and Millie and Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief.

-!-!-!-!-

"This has been one hell of a night," Millie sighed.

"At least it wasn't my doing this time right?" Stiles joked.

Millie looked over at him and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth. Stiles grinned at her and Millie ignored that weird feeling in her chest that had been happening whenever Stiles smiled or laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me," She said bluntly, her laugh cutting off.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Millie lenaed forward and pointed down the dark street but she could still tell that it was Scott. He was walking shirtless.

Stiles halted to a stop and Millie jumped out the car. Scott looked at her with sad eyes and Millie wrapped her arms around him. She leaned back and then swatted his arm.

"You are the biggest pain," She shook her head, "But I somehow still love you."

Millie climbed into the back seat and Scott leaned his head against the window. "You know what actually worries me the most?"

Millie rolled her eyes as Stiles said, "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

"She probably hates me now," Scott whined.

"I doubt that." Stiles said, "But you should come up with a pretty amazing apologie."

"Or you know you could just... Tell her the truth and come up with the fact that you're a werewolf," Millie pointed.

Scott sighed and turned back to leaning his head on the windoe.

"Okay bad idea," Stiles said lowly, "Hey, we'll get through this."

"Yeah," Millie leaned forward and gripped Scott's shoulder, "We're with you."

Scott didn't say anything, but gripped onto Millie's hand, speaking the words he didn't say but Millie knew anyways. She always knew.

-!-!-!-!-

 **And here we are! Told you it was long :) Any comments, questions, or concerns, let me know!**

 **Also, I changed the Hale fire from ten years ago to five years ago. You'll know why eventually.**

- **OGP**


	3. The Long Road Home

**BIG AN PLEASE READ: Okay, so for this chapter, we're leaving Beacon Hills for NYC. I can't tell you how excited I am for you all to read this one. You meet Maggie, who is by far my favorite character to write and I definitely have the most fun with. She's very mysterious ( ;) lots of winky faces) and very complex. I can tell you right now that you're either going to hate her or love her. Maybe a little of both. Anywho, I throw a lot of information at you in this chapter, so any questions, etc... shoot me a pm or something. I encourage it! -OGP**

-The Long Road Home-

-NYC, NY-

It was loud in the bar Maggie worked in. She was wiping down a table that had just been used and secretly, she would keep her head under the table a little longer than she had to just to quiet the shouts, cheers, and yells. Maggie knew how stupid she looked but her head was pounding and sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. Maggie was sitting up from having her head under the table pretending to clean when she felt a hand roughly slap her from behind.

There were cheers behind her, and laughs, but Maggie only closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around calmly. In another time, she would have taken the wet, dirty cloth in her hand and slapped it across the man's face. But, in this one, she just shoved past him and let him have his laugh.

"Damn," Maggie heard behind her, "That is a nice fat ass."

More laughter. More high fives. More derogatory insults. More silence from Maggie.

Maggie went behind the bartending counter and asked the first person she saw what they wanted, trying to get her hands busy and her mind faraway. There was a girl twirling her hair and waved as she saw Maggie.

"What can I get you?" Maggie asked.

The girl leaned forward, speaking loudly, "Can I get a Glen Mckenna Scotch?" The girl started giggling.

Maggie's eyes narrowed for a second until she too laughed. "Seriously, what can I get you?"

"I just told you, silly!" The girl was laughing, and Maggie wasn't sure what was so funny.

"You do know a Glen Mckenna doesn't actually exist right?" Maggie said, her eyes wide as she watched the girl tilt her head.

"Really?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yes, really, it's a fictional drink on How I Met Your Mother."

The girl squealed. "I love that show!"

"Clearly," Maggie muttered, "Now, what can I really get you?"

"I'll try a Jungle Juice," The girl winked.

Maggie's brows rose. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" The girl cheered, "It's your most deadliest right?"

Maggie nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, one of them. I'm going to have to see your ID."

The girl stopped laughing, her eyes wide. "My ID?"

"Yes," Maggie sighed, "It's regulation."

The girl cleared her throat as she handed her the card and when Maggie looked at it she groaned and slammed her hand on the counter in frustration.

"Are you kidding me?" Maggie held the card up. "This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen."

"Omg don't call the cops on me, please!" The girl was holding her hands in a prayer like form and Maggie wanted to scream. This underage girl had just wasted fifteen minutes of her time trying to order a drink she knew she wasn't going to get.

"Fine," Maggie said as she opened a drawer to her left, grabbing the pair of scissors.

"Um, can I have my ID back?"

Maggie looked at the girl incredulously. Maggie didn't say anything,but kept the girls gaze as she snipped the card in half. The girl gasped and Maggie mocked saluted her as she spun to run away.

Maggie threw the two halves of the card in the trash and watched as the girl shoved her way through the crowd. Maggie shook her head and rubbed her temples. It had been a long night, but the clock on the wall's time was five to four. Maggie's shift was nearly over.

"What was that about?"

Maggie turned and her manager, Ryan, was standing behind her.

"Underage girl," Maggie shrugged, "I took care of it."

"And those guys over there?" Ryan pointed to the bunch down the bar that had slapped her butt earlier. They were clinking their glasses and still shouting.

"Just rowdy guys," Maggie shrugged again, cleaning glasses.

Ryan stood next to her and grabbed a glass and a towel. "I saw what they did, and it sucks, but just remember-,"

"The more they fondle my tits and grab my ass, the better for business and the bigger the tip," Maggie interrupted, bitter and tired. She had been working all night and hadn't slept since the day before.

"Yes," Ryan nodded, clearly pleased with Maggie. "That's exactly it."

Maggie turned to her manager, "The business always comes first, right? Even if they're taking advantage of me?"

Ryan hummed. "Yup, it's why they pay you the big bucks."

Maggie scoffed, putting her cloth down. "It's why they give you the big check. I'm payed half as much as you."

"Aw, Maggie don't be that way."

"My shift is over, see you later," Maggie said as she walked around the counter, grabbing her bag and scarf and heading out the back door.

She reached into her bag and pulled her headphones out. She plugged them into her ears but didn't play any music. She wanted to be in silence without having to think of anything. She could hear the heels of her shoes clacking against the floor; it was the only sound she heard and she liked it this way. She opened the back door of the Lotus bar and exhaustion set in. The Lotus was the only 24 hour bar in New York City. It was hell, but it offered Maggie the highest pay.

It was cold in New York, not enough to snow, but enough for Maggie to bundle in her favorite scarf and warm her hands with a cup of coffee. If she had a cup. It was still dark out, but it was Maggie's favorite time of day. It was the time when the sky was darkest, but the morning was minutes away. The world seemed to stop for just a moment and everything could just be before the sun came and brought the world to life. Maggie hadn't grown up in the cold, but it felt familiar and kind to her somehow. It seeped into her bones and she'd either feel everything or nothing at all.

But it wasn't cold in New York. It was hardly even autumn, but Maggie felt the cold in the air deep in her bones. She was always cold.

Maggie was standing on a sidewalk that overlooked Coney Island when she came to her. A woman, mid twenties, uneven choppy brown hair that brushed against her leather jacket stared at her. Maggie stared back. It started with confusion, then shock, and then the realization sank in. It was like an anchor that slowly, slowly, sank to the deepest bottom of her heart and moored itself in her forever, because this woman wasn't a stranger. Hardly a stranger at all. This was Laura Hale. Her best friend.

Maggie's breath hitched in her throat, refusing to let her breath. It was like she had been punched in the gut, the air taken right out of her. And, staring at Laura, the ghost of who she once was, felt exactly like that.

Laura walked towards Maggie with a knowing smile that made Maggie's throat tighten uncomfortably. Agonizingly. She stopped in front of her and lifted her hand. It hovered over Maggie's shoulder and Maggie could see how much the woman wanted to physically reassure her that this was okay. That It was going to be okay.

But it wasn't. How could it?

"How?" Maggie hardly voiced above a whisper.

"Power is a blinding thing. It'll take the lowest of us and even the best of us to places we'd never thought we'd go." Laura's voice was loud and slow, somehow dancing on the edge of danger.

"I don't understand," Matook a step back from her.

Laura sighed, which couldn't seem possible since she was dead. "You will, Maggie. But, you have to go home."

"I am home," Maggie said cooly.

"Coney Island is not your home, my dear old friend," Laura said gently, her smile was soft and sorry.

"I can't go back if you're dead," Maggie's lip quivered.

"People die everyday, Maggie, but life keeps going. The world won't stop for you, it won't cease to go on because you're in pain. You have to fight through this, even if it hurts like hell, which," Laura smirked and chuckled, "Is probably where I'm going."

Maggie shook her head. "How could you joke right now?"

Laura was suddenly very grave, which was odd because she never was. "How can I not? This is the last time we will ever have this. This is the last time I will see the world as I am right now. I'm dead, Maggie, and I'm afraid of what happens when I pass through."

Maggie looked into Laura's eyes. They were once a vibrant, excited blue. Now, they lacked in hue, and didn't seem to have any color left in them. It wasn't right for the girl that was once Maggie's best friend from a time long ago.

"Did you suffer?" Maggie swallowed hard.

"Only for a moment," Laura said softly, "But you have to go back, Maggie. Promise me. Make things right again."

Their eyes locked for a moment, neither saying anything. Maggie didn't tell her she'd keep the promise the Laura wanted her to keep. Maggie didn't ask what happened, knowing she couldn't give her an answer. They both knew they just had to find some way to move on with this.

"The sun's coming up," Laura said, staring up at the sky.

Maggie looked up and sure enough, it was. The onyx pool of black that was the sky was now fusing into shades of purple.

"We used to watch the sun rise together all the time when we were kids," Laura chuckled. "Before I go, can we do that one last time?"

And so they did. One last time.

-!-!-!-

Maggie sat on the cold floor of her four hundred square foot apartment. She was staring at her bare wall, her headphones with no music playing plugged in her ears. She was trying to drown out the echos of Laura's words, but even after death Laura would not be ignored.

It was still unfailingly figmental. The idea of Laura being dead was never something Maggie ever envisioned becoming a reality. Laura was always someone that somehow managed to cheat death, to miss it by a breath. Maybe she just slowed down and it caught up to her.

Maggie's mind was somewhere in a place she had tried forget, a different time and another Maggie. Her eyes no longer saw her bare white wall but a long empty road. Her ears heard the memory of singing all her favorite songs and Laura's laughter.

But the past is in a place of have's and been's and done's and long gone's.

Just like Laura.

Maggie's phone vibrated on the floor next to her hand. She reached for it and when she saw the caller ID, she knew the timing was not inconsequential. She knew she couldn't let the phone ring as she had the times before it.

"What," She gulped.

"Maggie McCall," a soft voice said through the phone. "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Maggie held the phone away and took a deep breath. "Hello, Deaton."

"Something terrible has happened-,"

"I know." Maggie jumps into the matter of business, hiding behind formalities from her vulnerability.

"Y-you know?" Deaton stuttered and for a second Maggie reveled in the fact she had surprised Deaton, someone who always knew everything before it happened.

"Of course I know, Deaton," Maggie bites. She's harsh and angry and she can't remember a time that she wasn't this way, but she knew it was there, somewhere in the deepest corners of her mind.

Deaton sighs. "I'm so sorry, Maggie. It's terrible."

"Yeah," Maggie laughs humorlessly, "Terrible is the word for it."

"It's time you came home, Maggie," Deaton said, "Things are no longer safe here."

"I am home," Maggie murmured.

"Maggie-,"

"What do you expect me to do, Deaton?" Maggie interrupted.

"I want you to be you," Deaton is gentle, he is soft and kind. He is as he has always been, and Maggie knows that her no will disappoint him. But he will understand. Deaton always understands.

"I'm sorry, Deaton," Maggie swallowed, finding it hard to breath. "All you have to do is find the new alpha. You can handle this on your own."

"You know that's not true, Maggie. The whole town is in danger and-."

"And it's not my problem!" Maggie snapped. She didn't mean to come across as defensive as she did, and maybe she should have apologized. But, she didn't. She knew she was being hurtful and that she going back home was the best thing right now, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes.

Deaton is silent for a moment before he speaks again. "Maggie, this is real. This is happening and it's going to get worse before it gets any better and I'm fearful that a lot of people are going to get hurt."

"You're fearful?" Maggie jeered.

"Yes." Deaton was sure and assertive.

Maggie sighed. "I have to go, Deaton."

"Okay," He said softly.

Maggie hung up the phone abruptly and ran her hands through her hair. She thought of Laura and what she said, what she wanted Maggie to promise to do for her. It seemed impossible, foolish, and reckless. But was Maggie to be surprised? It was Laura. Laura who was as complicated as she was arrogant and rash but underneath the bravado she wanted the world to see, there was humor and wit and kindness. Laura was selective, of course, but she made people believe they were important, that they mattered in the grand scheme of life.

No matter how hard she tried, Maggie couldn't drown out the thoughts that told her she couldn't hide anymore. The logical part of her said that Laura was deliberately killed and there was no more hiding for Maggie. She had to go back to Beacon Hills.

"Fuck," Maggie breathed out as her head fell between her legs, like she was dry heaving. She might as well be.

Maggie was breathing heavily as her fingers were dialing a number she always knew by heart. A number she could always call and didn't have to be anyone other than herself.

"Maggie!" Her mom's voice exclaimed when she picked up.

Maggie smiled. "Hi, mom. I'm just calling to say that I'm coming home."

-!-!-!-!-

The four and a half hour flight from New York to California was smooth and easygoing. And by smooth, Maggie meant that turbulence was a detrimental factor nearly the entire time; and by easy going, she meant a small child with not so small lungs screamed the whole time.

It was the cab ride, however, that Maggie could have done without. She'd relive that deplorable plane ride a million times over had it meant that she wouldn't have to be in this cab, in this city.

Beacon hills didn't have an airport, it was the city twenty minutes away that was the metropolitan city. For twenty minutes, Maggie suffered through the unbearable growing anxiety as the cab neared her once beloved home.

"Ma'am?" The driver said, looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Where would you like to be taken?"

"The nearest car rentals, please," Maggie said softly, distracted by the growing proximity of beacon hills. "It's going to the next left in one mile."

Maggie hated that she knew that. She hated the ghosts that followed her down this road and the shadows that lingered from a different time.

The car rental shop was right down the road and to the left, just as she said it was. And it was with a humorless chuckle that she saw the same cars in the lot as it always had.

The cab rolled to a stop and Maggie handed the driver a wad of cash.

"Thank you," She said as she opened her door adjusted the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder.

Maggie walked across the gravel parking lot. There were a total of ten cars out for show and all of them did not exceed the year 2005.

The door chimed as she opened it, the same bell hung from the entry for ten years. Miller Wood was manning the front desk, much to Maggie's surprise.

"Miller!" Maggie greeted and smiled.

Miller was a stocky man with a head of copper hair. They had gone to highschool together, and he hadn't changed a bit.

Miller looked up at Maggie with unrecognition and then total astonishment. "Ma-Maggie? Holy shit it's like seeing a ghost!" He was stuttering and tripping over himself to get around the counter.

Maggie chose to ignore his comment. "I thought your dad ran the business?"

Miller shrugged. "Yeah, he did. Heart problems, you know? So, it's just me right now."

Maggie nodded. "Sorry about that," she said.

"What can I do for you, Maggie?" Miller clapped, changing the conversation to a much lighter one.

"I just need a rental, something cheap and one that I can hold onto for a while."

Miller nodded and reached underneath the counter. "I got one ready for you, follow me."

Miller led Maggie out the back door. It was dark so Maggie couldn't see the car he was walking towards until they stood right in front of it.

"You're kidding me," Maggie was dumbfounded as she looked at the black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Nope," Miller grinned, popping the p.

"Do you even know how many times I've crashed this car?" Maggie turned to Miller, brows raised high.

"Yeah," Miller exhaled, "That's why I'm giving it to you. No one will take it since you screwed the poor thing up. It's cursed. You're cursed. Have fun."

"Yeah," Maggie chuckled sardonically, "No kidding."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Maggie muttered.

Miller tossed her the keys and she caught them reluctantly. "Thanks, Miller," Maggie grumbled.

"Not a problem," Miller laughed as walked away. "See you around!"

Maggie was left staring at the car she had driven through out high school. It had a lot of her best memories, and a lot of the ones she'd rather forget. The car was dented and scratched, but she could say how it got each one. But, now was not a time for memories. She threw her bags in the back seat and sat in the driver's side. She ignored the feeling of being back in her first car and drove off. She had a vet to visit.

-!-!-!-!-

Maggie watched as people came and went through the seemingly normal animal hospital. She checked her watch.

 _10:28 pm._

It was getting ready to close.

She shook her head and smirked to herself, "This place is ridiculous". She got out of the car and walked in.

A bald man greeted her at the front, "I'm sorry but we're closed." He said politely, but stopped when he saw Maggie, shock evident on his face.

Maggie didn't say anything, just browsed along the walls and took everything in. Everything looked the same, even Deaton, and somehow she was the only thing that changed. Walking into the clinic was like walking into a time machine.

Deaton looked at Maggie with sympathetic eyes, "Why?" he asked calmly.

"Why what?" she said impatiently, turning to face him.

"Why did you come back Maggie?" he said kindly and softly. He hadn't changed a bit.

Maggie sighed. "You told me once that you could never run away from who you are," Maggie cracked her knuckles, a habit she had when she was nervous, "All I've been doing lately is running, but no matter how far I go, this place and who I am always catches up. I don't know why I'm here, but I know who I'm here for. I made a promise."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Deaton sighed.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"I knew you'd only come back if Laura needed you," Deaton looked at Maggie as he spoke, "You always came running when she called."

"Are you insinuating that I was Laura's bitch?" Maggie scoffed, "Cause you're hardly one to talk about running to the howling wolves, _huh_ , _emissary_?" Maggie quirked an eyebrow at him as Deaton shook his head.

"You know I don't do that anymore," He denied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You know that's a lie."

"I'm glad you're here, Maggie," Deaton changed the subject, smiling at Maggie.

Maggie diverted her eyes to the floor. "I'm not here to save everyone, Deaton, okay? I can't. I wouldn't even know how."

"I know." He said as he patted her hand, "But all you have to do is be you. That's it. The things that'll come once you do that will surprise you."

Maggie glared at Deaton. "I've already done that, Deaton, and nothing good comes from it. Unless you've forgotten."

"I haven't," He said gently.

Maggie sighed and looked up at Deaton apologetically, "I know how I left things here Deaton, and I'm sorry, but I can't say that everything will go back to the way it was. I'm not the same person I was four years ago." She said softly, almost as if she were embarrassed.

Deaton smiled at her. "There is nothing to apologize for, dear. You had every reason to leave the way you did."

"I should go," Maggie made to leave but Deaton stopped her.

"Wait," He said as he shifted on his feet and tilted his head. "And will you do to keep your promise?"

"You know me, Deaton," Maggie shrugged but then turned grave, "Whatever takes."

Deaton shook his head and looked down.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Derek said the same thing." Deaton looked at Maggie and saw the shock and the fear in her eyes.

"Derek's in town?" She asked in whisper, her voice trembling.

"Are you suprised?" Deaton questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head and cleared her throat, "No, of course not."

Deaton looked sympathetically at her. "You should talk to him." He said softly. "He's hurting just as much as you are."

Maggie shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can!" Deaton encouraged. "And you should. What happened in the past does not have to pave way for the future."

"Let's keep the past where it belongs, Deaton," Maggie said emotionlessly. She turned to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob, her back to Deaton. "Whatever happens next, the things I'll do, just remember I'm on your side." And then she left.

-!-!-!-!-

 **And there it is! Maggie's chapter! Questions, comments, concerns, or anything you loved/hated, let me know!**


	4. First Line

Millie had woken up before her alarm which almost never happened. She got up to get ready for the day when she could suddenly smell...pancakes? But Millie knew her mom was at work.

 _Oh no_ , Millie realized with sudden dread. That left Scott to be the one in the kitchen. Millie charged downstairs, praying her brother hadn't burned the kitchen yet.

"Scott!" Millie yelled as she bounded down the stairs, "You better stop what you're doing! I like having a house to live-"

Millie stopped as she saw that it wasn't Scott cooking, but Maggie, their older sister.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," Maggie grinned casually at Millie as she poured more mix onto the pan.

"Oh my god!" Millie shrieked and ran into her sister's arms. She held on tight and squeezed until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Surprise!" Maggie laughed.

"I can't believe this!" Millie jumped up and down, feeling like it was Christmas, but with Maggie in Beacon Hills it might was well be. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well believe it, cause I'm staying for a while," Maggie smiled at her little sister, who looked so much like her.

"What's going on?" Scott mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hi, Scotty!" Maggie cheered.

A grin spread across Scott's face. "What are you doing here?" He said as he went to hug his sister.

"I had to see my babies!" Maggie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Scott, who was now taller than her, "Who aren't babies anymore. How tall are you now, Scotty?"

"I don't know," Scott blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Not that tall," He laughed as Maggie rolled her eyes and turned back to the pancakes.

"Catch me up on everything," Maggie said, flipping a pancake onto a plate, "Is Stiles still hyperactive?" Maggie turned around and looked at Millie, eyebrows raised and a soft smirk on her lips.

Millie shrugged. "Why are you asking me?" Millie turned to Scott, "He's the one with a PhD in Stiles."

Maggie hummed and turned back to the stove. She turned it off and brought the plate of pancakes to the counter. They all piled some onto their plates and laughed about everything and nothing. Maggie looked at her younger siblings as they giggled and retold a story of Scott stripping in front of old Mrs. Keller and thought this was worth coming back for. Everything that had happened in the past, Maggie staying away, coming back for her siblings was worth it.

Maggie checked her watch and clapped her hands. "You guys have got to get to school! I can take you."

Millie and Scott rushed up stairs and then came bounding down, backpacks bouncing between their shoulders and wide grins.

"It's so cool having you around!" Scott grinned, kissing the side of Maggie's head and went out the door, his sisters following.

Millie laughed when she saw the car parked in the driveway. "This is your car?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and unlocked their doors. "It's a rental, and a classic by the way."

"Wait a minute," Scott frowned as he sat in the backseat, "I know this car." He looked around and then remembered how the car felt familiar. "This is the car you drove in high school! I hit the side of it on my bike."

"Yeah," Maggie chuckled, "I can't believe you remember that," She said as she reversed out of the driveway.

"Yeah," Millie frowned, "Me either."

Maggie looked over at Millie, a questioning look in her eyes, but didn't say anything and turned her eyes back to the road. They got to the school in record time for Millie and Scott, which they appreciated.

"See you later!" Maggie called out the car.

Millie and Scott laughed as they turned back to their sister and waved. Maggie smiled as she began to turn out of the school parking lot when she saw a familiar car. She stomped on the brakes, the tires screeching on the pavement as she did so. Maggie's breathes came out in rapid huffs as she looked at the ominous black camaro.

 _Why is_ _ **he**_ _hanging around the high school?_ She thought to herself, but didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. The coward in her made her speed out of the parking lot and away from the school, dreading the moment she knew would come.

The moment she'd have to face Derek Hale.

-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-

"Hey!" Stiles grinned as he took the seat next to Millie.

Millie smiled as he spun his pencil around through his fingers and drummed on the desk.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"Lydia Martin somehow told you her plans to confess her undying love for me?" Stiles smirked.

Millie frowned. "What? No," Mille felt the distant feeling of rejection but she shook it off, grinning again, "My sister is in town!"

Stiles's eyes widened and he dropped his pencil. "Your sister? Maggie? Who hasn't been back to Beacon Hills in like, five years?"

"Yeah, Stiles," Millie laughed, "What other sister would I be talking about? What's with the serious look?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's just, why would she suddenly come back out of nowhere? Didn't you say she hated it here? That's why you always had to visit her in New York? I just think the timing is a little weird."

Millie narrowed her eyes at Stiles. "You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, nevermind. I don't even know what I'm suggesting."

Their trig teacher came in and they both dropped the subject, but Millie couldn't fight the feeling that maybe Stiles seemed a little right.

-!-! Maggie -!-!-

"Deaton!" Maggie shouted as she bursted through the back door. She searched every room for him and even his office, but she couldn't find him. "Deaton!" Maggie shouted again, her nerves growing into anger.

"Maggie!" Deaton hissed, hurriedly closing the door to his office. "This is a place of business, I can't have you running around like a lunatic!"

"Oh," Maggie scoffed, "You want to call _me_ a lunatic when _Derek Hale_ is hanging around a high school like some freak?"

Deaton sighed and rubbed his temples. "Derek is not my responsibility," Deaton said gently but Maggie knew his patience was wearing thin. Good. Now he knew what she felt like.

"He kinda is though," Maggie said as she sat in his chair and propped her feet on his desk.

Deaton sighed heavily and shook his head at her. "He is not, Maggie, now if I can get back to my work-,"

"Wow," Maggie jeered, "You are seriously in denial."

"It seems like we're all hypocrites today," Deaton said cooly.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Maggie ignored his passive aggressive comment and picked on his skittish movements. He wouldn't look at her for more than a few seconds, and Deaton was always someone to maintain eye contact.

"What makes you say that I'm nervous?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because you keep deflecting the question?" Maggie widened her eyes at him, looking at him like it were obvious what he was doing.

There was a fumbling at the door and Maggie's eyes darted to the now opening door.

"Deaton, we need to-," Derek Hale said as he briskly walked into the office but stopped at the sight of Maggie. His breath hitched in his throat, his heart skipped a beat. The last time he had seen Maggie McCall was as a girl who had broken his heart and sped away with it across the country, never to be seen again. Now here she was, a woman but not the same Maggie he had known.

"You are fucking kidding me," Maggie said bluntly. She doesn't show that the sight of him has her heart beating like a drum or that she's itching to throw herself into his arms. Maggie just kept her voice even and eyes narrowed.

Derek hasn't said anything but Deaton heads for the door. "I'll give you two some space," Deaton says.

"Lock the door behind you Deaton, you never know when she might run out again," Derek says with his eyes still locked on Maggie.

Maggie flinched at his words and she's certain that Derek knows by the small smirk on his face. Deaton sighs as he closes the door and doesn't lock it, which Maggie is thankful for.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks, his voice strained.

"You know why, Derek," Maggie swiveled in the chair, acting calm and collected.

"Laura is none of your business," Derek states, "Anything that happens here is none of your business."

Maggie scoffed at him and stood up from the chair. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yeah," Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "It stopped being your business the second you left."

Maggie walked towards him slowly, the frown on her face growing deeper. "I'm the one with family still here."

Derek was breathing heavily as they looked at each other. He would never admit this, but he really hated this game they were playing. He hated finding whatever excuse to hurt her, but they hated each other now and this is how it has to be.

"Scott's a werewolf," Derek said, knowing this would hurt Maggie more than anything else he could possibly say, "So please continue on your rant about me leaving, because if you want to track down the alpha that bit him by yourself, be my guest."

Maggie blinked in surprised and fell back against the desk. She could feel her pulse in her ears and see her vision dotting. Scott's a werewolf? How can that be possible? Maggie swallowed and stood straight. "Who," her voice shook with anger.

"It was the alpha," Derek said, his eyes boring into hers, "Scott belongs to the alpha now, but like I said, I have a plan."

Maggie scowled and crossed her arms. "What's your plan?"

-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-

Millie watched the lacrosse players anxiously from the bleachers. Stiles turned around from where he sat on the bench and his eyes met with Millie's. They both managed to be thinking the same thing. She knew he was worried about Scott and that this was a terrible idea. Millie couldn't argue with him.

It was Scott's turn to score on the goalie and Millie and Stiles both watched nervously. Millie's leg was bouncing and she was biting her nails. She heard Coach make some remarks to Greenberg and yelled at him to run a lap, which normally would have made her laugh since Coach hated Greenburg so much but now, she was nothing but nerves.

"McCall!" Coach shouted. Millie looked at her brother who was standing still, "What are you waiting for?"

Scott ran forward but Jackson rammed right into him, knocking Scott to the ground

"My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead!" Coach bantered and Millie rolled her eyes, "You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?"

Scott must have said something because Coach knelt down and shouted, "I can't hear you!"

"Yes, coach!" Scott shouted and Millie groaned, thinking to herself that was the wrong answer.

"Then do it again!" Coach cheered, "McCall is gonna do it again!"

Scott went back to the beginning of the line, squared his shoulders, and took off. He hit Jackson and they both fell to the ground. Millie stood when she saw that Jackson wasn't getting up and noticed Scott squirming on the ground. Stiles ran up to them as did the rest of the team but when Stiles grabbed Scott and took off in the direction of the locker room, she knew something was wrong and went after them.

Millie ran so fast she didn't notice the gathering crowd over Jackson, the distance wailing of an ambulance, and not even the lurking shadows of a frowning Derek and a pensive Maggie.

-!-!-!-!-

Millie ran into the locker room and shouted out for Stiles and Scott. She ran around the room when she saw Scott hunched over and Stiles pacing.

"Scott!" Millie cried and ran towards him, but he turned away and held his hand up.

"Get away from me!" Scott screamed.

Millie skidded to a stop and looked to Stiles. He was looking at Scott as he paced back and forth, not knowing what to do until suddenly Scott lept towards them. Millie screamed in surprise as she turned away from him, she and Stiles running in opposite directions. Millie hid behind one of the lockers when it got suddenly quiet. She wanted to call out for Stiles but bite down on her tongue. The sudden sound of a fire extinguisher and Scott crying out brought her out from her place behind a locker and she saw Scott panting.

"What happened?" He said breathlessly.

Stiles slapped his side and scoffed sardonically. "You tried to kill us! It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."

Scott shook his head. "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the field," Millie said, rubbing her hands up her arms, trying to calm herself down. "You can't play on saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line!" Scott cried.

Stiles shook his head. "Not anymore."

-!-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-!-

Maggie walked through the front door oh her house and looked around as she dropped her keys in the dish.

"Hello?" She called out, "I'm home! Mom? Millie? Scott?" Maggie looked into the living room, the kitchen, and was going up the stairs when she heard banging coming from Scott's room and Millie's high pitched screech. Maggie ran to her brother's room and pushed the door open.

"What's wrong?" Maggie panted, looking frantically at her siblings. Scott was panting heavily and pacing and Millie was looking blankly at the floor, her arms wrapped around herself.

Scott looked at Maggie and stopped. Millie's eyes darted to Scott and Maggie didn't understand why they looked so shaken up.

"Scott," Maggie urged, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Scott shook his head, pacing again, "Just some stuff at school."

Maggie stood straighter, surprised and curious. "Is someone giving you a hard time?" Maggie walked into the room and sat next to Millie on the bed.

Scott shook his head. "You have no idea," He mumbled.

"Who's messing with you guys?" Maggie asked as she placed her hand on Millie's shoulder. Millie shied away from Maggie's touch and jerked up onto her feet. "Millie?" Maggie said, hurt by her sister's coldness.

Millie stomped to the door and stopped to look deeply at Scott. "Fix this," She heard Millie grumble at Scott.

Maggie gapped as she watched Millie stomp out of the room. "What just happeed?" Maggie bit at Scott.

"Nothing," He grumbled and walked out the room as well.

Maggie waitined until she was sure Scott and Millie were out of ear shot and reached for her phone. She dialed Derek's number and ignored the way it felt to be on speaking terms. No matter how tense or the situatuoin.

Derek picked up on the third ring with a gruffy and bothered voice. "What."

"It worked," Maggie said silently, "But this will never happen again, do you understand?"

Silence.

"Whatever you say, McCall," Derek finally said and then hung up the phone.

-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-

Millie was putting textbooks into her bag and taking some out and into her locker when Scott came up next to her. He leaned against the locker next to her with a lopsided, goofy grin and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Millie chuckled at her brother.

Scott blinked slowly, the smile still on his face. Millie was about to point out his blushing cheeks when Stiles came running down the hall towards them, flailing his arms.

"Hey!" Stiles huffed out once he stopped in front of them, "Come here." Stiles dragged Scott behind him and behind a wall. Millie followed and looked down the hall where Stiles was pointing. His dad was here with one of his deputies talking with the principal.

Millie cocked her head. "What's your dad-"

Stiles frantically put his hand over her mouth and dragged her back behind the wall that hid them. "Shh!" Stiles said dramatically, "Don't be so loud! He'll hear you!" Stiles turned to Scott, "Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear them?"

Scott tilted his head. "There's a curfew because of the body."

Stiles smacked his hands against his legs. "Unbelievable!" He shouted "My dad is looking after a stupid animal whereas the damn real killer can be hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

Millie glared at Stiles and shh'ed at him. "Do you have to be so loud?" Millie sassed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and Millie glared at him.

Scott ignored their antics. "You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

Stiles bit at his nails and fidgeted around. "I can do something."

"Like what?" Millie scoffed.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles said, looking between Millie and Scott.

"Are you kidding?" Scott exclaimed.

"That's beyond reckless, Stiles," Millie agreed.

"I'm going to find that body," Stiles said one last time and left in the oppostie direction.

Millie sighed as she watched him go and pretended that it didn't hurt when she saw him stare a little longer at Lydia Martin as he walked past her.

"I'm getting really sick of this," Scott mumbled angrily.

Millie patted Scott's shoulder. "I know," She said, "But promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Scott doesn't say anything, just charges down the hall in the direction of Lydia and Allison. They're talking with other lacrosse players and Millie suddenly felt very left out. She didn't have any girl friends and it got lonely with it just being her. Sure, she had Stiles and Scott, but she wondered what it was about her that kept people away.

-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-

Maggie was haunted by the old abandoned house in the woods. All of Beacon Hills was. A terrible fire killed a family and then spurged a hundred tales of ghosts and legends. There was even one about a wailing lady crying for her children and whoever walked into the house would be killed and forced to live forever with the wailing lady.

She had made that one up. Just for kicks. But now, looking at the greying house that was falling over itself, she was haunted for different reasons. Looking at it now, it was half fallen apart. The woods panels of the house broke off in odd places and it was painted black with the remnants of the deadly smoke. It was awful to look at, but somewhere far away in her mind, she saw a grand home with lights lighting every window. The house was always loud and anyone close by could hear laughter coming from the inside, but Maggie loved that there was always music. Music was always playing.

Now, it was eerily quiet. Not even the birds sang in these parts of the woods. Death played its tune here, and it took the sound of echoes.

Maggie took a step forward, despite every part of her screaming to turn around. One step, and then another, and then another, and then she was on the front porch. What was left of it anyways. Maggie pushed open the front door that somehow managed to stay attached to the hinged. It creaked loudly and Maggie remembers that it didn't always do that.

"Derek?" Maggie called out. Her voice echoed and she fought the urge to shiver at the coldness of the once warm home.

Derek didn't answer right away, but she knew he was here. She looked around and her footsteps echo like her voice did. It's dusty and there are drapes over left over pieces of furniture. Maggie stopped in front of a picture that was so heavily dusted she could hardly see past its fuzzy exterior. She wiped a finger over it and it showed the faces of a young Cora and Laura. Maggie almost smiled. Almost.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

Maggie spun around quickly at the sound of Derek's voice. How was it that he managed to go without her hearing but when she walked or spoke it was like she had an amplifier following her. She smirked at him, "I had a hunch."

"What do you want." Derek crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. She knew this wasn't welcome ground to her anymore, but she still had to see it. She had to see the house that was almost like a home to her.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Maggie began, but Derek interrupted.

"You shot me," he barked, "Four times. Right over there," Derek pointed behind her and she didn't have to turn around to know that he was pointing at the fire place.

Maggie cringed but tired to recover and not show what she was truly feeling. "You're not still sore about that are you? It was necessary."

"Don't forget how you just picked up and left right after!" he yelled, "You ran away, Maggie!"

Maggie glowered at him. "You know I had too," she fought back, "It's not like I had a choice!" she yelled, her voice quivering with anger.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What's done is done," he said, "Why are you here Maggie? I don't mean here as in my house, I mean _here_ , here."

"For the very same reason you are." She said slowly, not understanding where his bursts of anger and honesty came from. "And you know that."

Derek tilted his head with slitted eyes, " _Do_ I know that."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Laura was my friend," Maggie saw the way Derek's eyes softened at the mention of his dead sister. Even for just a split second. "And even though it pains me to admit it, you were right about Scott. He's involved whether I like it or not. So we need a plan."

"We?" Derek scoffed.

"Yes, Derek, _we_ ," Maggie sighed deeply and walked closer to him with each word she said, "I'm here because I have to be. I'm here because something is coming, Derek, and we both know this town won't survive without me when it does. So, get off your high horse and accept it. I wouldn't be here if it weren't important."

Maggie was face to face with Derek now, and they were both huffing out deep breaths. They looked intently into the other's eyes until Derek broke their gaze.

"I don't need your help," He said as he turned his back to her.

"Yes, you do," Maggie said softly.

Derek was quiet for a moment until he turned slightly. "I have Laura's body," He said softly, "She'd want you to be there when she was buried."

"Derek," Maggie shook her head, "I don't have to. I've already," Maggie looked down and fiddled with the ring that was on her middle finger, "I've already done my part. I saw her through to the other side."

"Which is why," Derek faced her fully, "You are going to help me dig my dead sister's ditch and tell me every detail about when she came to you."

Maggie wanted to say no, but Derek looked so broken and small, despite his large physique. He and Laura were close and Maggie knew this was the closure he needed.

"Fine," She nodded, "But we're gonna need Tequila."

Derek's mouth twitched and Maggie knew he almost smiled. "Already ahead of you."

-!-!-!-!-!-

Maggie was panting slightly as she sat next to Derek. The ground in front of them was raised and freshly dug up. There were wolfsbane flowers surrounding Laura's final resting place and Maggie knew Laura would have approved. Not too fancy and on her family's land.

Derek unscrewed the cap to the tequila bottle and took a long swig. He frowned as he swallowed and then passed it to Maggie.

"She would approve," Maggie said and then took a sip from the bottle.

Derek nodded, his eyes set on the ground in front of him.

Maggie looked down at her hand and groaned. "My ring is missing."

"A ring?" Derek's voice strained, "Is there a guy back in New York you didn't mention?"

Maggie chuckled. "No, no guy."

Maggie saw Derek visibly relax and she pretended that she didn't.

She also pretended it didn't make her heart skip a beat.

"The ring I've had since high school," Maggie continued, "The blue round one that Laura tried to steal like a thousand times." Maggie laughed and so did Derek, which surprised her but she didn't let it show.

"You got it a flea market," Derek said.

Maggie nodded. "And now the bitch finally has it," Maggie laughed. She leaned forward and tilted the tequila bottle over the ground they buried Laura and poured. "Cheers, Laura."

Maggie sat back down and took another swig from the bottle. This one longer and Maggie closed her eyes and invited the burn of her throat.

"Tell me about it," Derek said quietly.

Maggie didn't have to ask what he was talking to know he wanted to know about Maggie's last encounter with Laura. Maggie took another drink from the bottle and passed it to Derek. He took a long drink and then asked again, "What happened?"

"I had just gotten off of work," Maggie began, "And then it was cold. I knew it was hot outside but I still felt freezing. So, I stopped because I knew. And then she was there. Out of nowhere. I blinked and she was right in front of me, smiling. We watched the sun rise together, and then I held her hand and let her pass through. The last thing she saw was the sun. She was happy."

Derek brought the bottle to his lips again and then drank three large gulps. He breathed heavily as he passed the bottle to Maggie. They sat in silence and tried to cope with how alone they felt in the world, but right now, even though they didn't know if they hated each other or not, they were a little less alone in their grief.

-!-!-!-!-! **END**

 **hiiii :)**

 **All these new follows/reviews/favorites make me sooo happy guys, so shoutie to all of you.**

 **Also, if you have any questions/comments/or whatever pm me :)**

 **AND, I also have a wattpad that I'll b posting in for this story and others. So, follow me there :)** user/ourgrowingpains

 **AND, follow me on Tumblr, too :)**

blog/ourgrowingpains

 **Until next time,**

 **OGP**


	5. Oh, Sister

_**Hi, all! Here's the next chapter, which I'm hoping is enjoyable. For anything and everything, PM and I'll clarify anything that needs clarifying, and I'll be accepting any roasting that may occur if you hate my writing which is cool too.**_

 _ **Go with peace,**_

 _ **OGP**_

-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-

Millie was sitting on her bed in a peaceful silence, her music playing softly in the background. It was a nice break from the sudden burst of chaos and crazy in her life. A chaos and crazy that was named Scott McCall, who was now stomping around the house and then slammed her door open.

"What, Scott?" Millie sighed, her eyes closed and reaching in her mind for the calm she felt just ten seconds previously.

The bed dipped as Scott sighed heavily. "Derek is messing with me."

"And this is new news how?" Millie asked.

"He's using Allison," the bed dipped again and Millie felt Scott's breath on her face. She opened her eyes and saw her brother facing her with a deep scowl.

"What is it?" Millie sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I went to Derek's after school," Scott said, sitting up and looking at Millie hesitantly, "And someone was with him."

"Okay…?" Millie quirked a brow.

"I didn't see them, but the scent was familiar," Scott urged, "It was a lot like Maggie's."

Millie's breath hitched in her throat. She looked at her brother, taken aback and in disbelief. Before she could say anything, or tell him he was mistaken, Stiles came barreling in.

"What did you find?" Stiles said breathlessly, "How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall!"

Scott looked at Millie for a second, and then back at Stiles. "I was just telling Millie that there was something buried there. I could smell blood," Scott said.

"What?" Millie exclaimed as Stiles clapped his hands with a wide smile. "That's awesome!" He laughed. "I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Millie looked at Scott curiously, wondering why he didn't tell Stiles about Maggie's scent being at Derek's. Scott never kept any secrets from anyone, especially not from Stiles.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Millie groaned and threw her head back. "Scott!-"

"No!" Scott shook his head. "I'm playing that game, Millie!" Scott stood and looked down at her, "Now, are you coming with us to the hospital or not?"

Millie looked between Scott and Stiles and knew that there was no where she wouldn't follow them to, even if it meant over a cliff or into a jail cell. "Of course," She sighed as she got off the bed and followed them out the door.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

They had managed to walk past all the guarded and restricted areas undetected, which Millie found somewhat astonishing but not quite surprising.

"Good luck," Stiles clapped Scott on the shoulder.

Scott looked visibly nervous as he nodded and walked towards the morgue. Millie didn't blame him. He was about to inspect a dead body which was enough to creep anyone out and very illegal.

"We should go sit over there and wait," Stiles pointed towards a sitting area.

Millie nodded and and followed Stiles but groaned once she saw that Lydia was there.

"Oh my god!" Stiles cheered and spun towards Millie, grinning.

"Go," She laughed, and pushed him in her direction. It hurt to see Stiles so excited over Lydia. Sure, she knew she felt something for Stiles, whatever it was, but he was her best friend so she ignored the pain in her heart until she no longer felt a thing.

Millie sat a few chairs away from them and could hear every word. Sadly. The whole thing was pitiful.

"Hey, Lydia!" Stiles said, "You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Hum, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course. Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better."

"Hold on, give me a second," Millie heard Lydia say, "I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?"

Millie snorted and covered her mouth to keep Stiles from hearing her laugh.

"Hum, no... Sorry."

Stiles sat next to Millie with a defeated huff and she patted his knee. "One day," She said.

They sat in silence for awhile until Scott came back with wide eyes.

"The smell was the same!" He exclaimed.

"You're sure?" Stiles said.

Scott nodded. "Yes!"

"Why am I the only one not excited about this?" Millie groaned.

"So he did burry the other half of the body on his property!" Stiles said to Scott.

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl," Scott said, stuck in their own conversation.

"Again!" Millie cried, "Why am I the only one freaked out?"

"Millie, we can use this!" Stiles looked at Millie intensely.

"How?" She sighed.

Stiles looked from Millie and then to Scott and said, "We're gonna need shovels."

They were sitting behind bushes and watching the old burnt house that creeped Millie out to no end. They were waiting for Derek to leave but Millie wasn't so sure he was going to.

"How do you know he's going to leave?" Millie whispered to Stiles. "Where would he be going at eleven o'clock at night?"

"I don't know!" Stiles whispered dramatically, "Probably doing whatever weird psycho killers do at eleven o'clock at night?"

"So, killing people?" Millie argued.

"Wait," Scott sat up straight and looked around, "Something is different."

Stiles looked worried. "Different how?"

"I don't know," Scott shook his head.

"Look!" Millie pointed at the house where Derek just shut the door behind him.

"Relax!" Scott, Stiles, and Millie ducked as they heard Derek shout into his phone, "I'm on my way now," Derek walked closer to his car and they squatted down, waiting for him to drive away.

"Where is he going?" Stiles questioned, "And who was he talking to?"

"It doesn't matter," Millie said as she looked pointedly at Scott. "Let's just get this over with."

"Millie, listen," Scott said as he stood and followed her, already walking towards the back of the house, Stiles following behind, "You don't get it. This means Derek is probably working with someone!"

"We _don't_ know that yet, Scott," Millie said desperately, not wanting to believe their sister was somehow involved in all of this, "So for now let's just dig."

Millie lost track of how long they had been digging but she was starting to get nervous. "How long have we been digging?" She asked, looking around nervously.

"Yeah," Scott groaned, "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep going," Stiles panted as he forcefully shoved his shovel into the dirt.

"What if he comes back?" Scott looked around nervously.

"Then we get the hell out of here," Millie shivered and threw the dirt off her shovel behind her.

"What if he catches us?" Scott said and Millie looked closely at her brother, a small smirk playing on her face.

"Was that a whimper, Scott?" Millie laughed.

Scott threw the dirt on his shovel at his sister and Millie gasped.

"You ass-,"

"Listen kids," Stiles interjected, "I have a plan if Derek comes back."

"Which is?" Scott asked doubtfully.

Stiles stood straight and panted. "Millie runs one way, I run the other, and you bare your werewolf teeth. Whoever he catches first, well, too bad. Natural selection."

"I hate that plan!" Scott cried.

"You know I suck at running," Millie groaned.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a laugh and dug his shovel into the ground again. "Woah!" He shouted, "Stop, stop, stop! There's something in the ground!"

Millie leaned forward but cocked her head to the side. "A wolf body?"

"What the hell is _that_?!" Stiles shouted, frustrated.

"It's a wolf!" Scott cried.

Millie rolled her eyes as Stiles shouted, "Yeah, we can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood! As in _human_ blood!"

Scott shrugged as he looked at the wolf body, "I told you something was different."

Stiles shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."

Millie was looking at the wolf's body anxiously, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We've got to get out of here."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "Help me cover this up."

They were piling the dirt back into the ditch when suddenly Stiles looked up and pointed.

"What's wrong?" Scott turned, looking at the direction Stiles was pointing.

Stiles stepped around the ditch and moved closer, "Do you see that flower?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "What about it?"

"I think it's wolfs bane," Stiles said.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"It's in The Wolf Man," Millie answered as she stepped around Scott and Stiles and plucked the flower from the ground.

"What's The Wolf Man?" Scott asked again and Millie rolled her eyes.

"The movie with Lon Chaney Jr, and Claude Rains. It's the original classic werewolf movie," Millie said as if it were obvious.

"What?"

Stiles sighed. "You're so unprepared for this," He said, but his eyes were on Millie, shining in the dark.

Millie looked up from the purple flower in time to see Stiles looking at her. It was a strange look, one she'd never seen in his eyes before. It made her want to blush. Stiles scratched at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He turned around to pick up the shovels but gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Stiles?" Scott said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Stiles pointed again, this time at the ditch. "It's her! It's the body!"

Millie and Scott looked over in the ditch and saw half a woman's body poking out from the parts the dirt didn't cover.

"Jesus Christ," Millie gasped.

"We really need to leave," Scott grabbed Stiles and heaved him up, "Right now. We're leaving right now."

"What about the body?" Millie asked as she jogged behind her brother and Stiles.

"Leave it!" Scott said anxiously. "We're gonna call the cops and this will all be over. We can go back to normal. Finally."

Millie nodded, climbing into the back seat of Stiles car. She believed her brother when he said it will be okay, that everything would be over in the morning and they could go back to how things were.

They couldn't be more wrong.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Millie, Scott, and Stiles watched as cop cars were parked all over the Hale property. Sheriff Stilinski had just shoved Derek into the back of his car when Stiles began fidgeting.

"What?" Millie looked at Stiles expectedly, knowing he was up to something.

"I'm gonna do it," Stiles licked his lips and looked at his father's car.

Millie saw Stiles looking rabidly at the cop car and shook her head. "No, no don't do it. Stiles," Millie said hesitantly, "Stiles, don't you dare."

Stiles darted forward and Millie groaned. Shaking her head and rubbing her temples as she watched Stiles climb into the front of the sheriff's car.

"What is he doing?" Scott said.

Millie shook her head. "Asking for death, that's what."

Millie saw Sheriff Stilinski approach the car and she shook her head. Typical Stiles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Millie heard the Sheriff shout at Stiles.

"I'm just trying to help!"

The Sheriff nodded his head. "Huh-huh... Okay, then how about you help me understand exactly how you came across it."

Millie's eyes widened and Scott mumbled a silent "Oh, no."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," Stiles said.

"When did he drop it?" The Sheriff asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The other night."

"What the hell?" Millie grumbled. Why wasn't Stiles lying?

"The night when we found the first half of the body?" The sheriff asked, catching on.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"The night you told me you were alone and Millie and Scott were at home," The Sheriff asked, stepping closer to his son.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed again but then raised his brows, "No! Oh crap!"

"So you lied to me," The Sheriff said, crossing his arms.

"That depends on how you define lying," Stiles said as he fidgeted.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

Stiles extended his arms as he spoke, "As lying in a horizontal position."

"Get the hell out of here!" The Sheriff shouted in frustration.

"Absolutely!" Stiles nodded and ran back to Millie and Scott.

Millie shook her head as he approached and Stiles shrugged. Millie noticed Scott was focused on something in the distance woods.

"Scott," Millie put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, "What is it?"

"Maggie," Scott said silently, his eyes wide, "She's here."

Millie rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. "And so is half of Beacon Hills. It doesn't mean anything."

"Millie!" Scott exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. "This was in the ditch with the body!" Scott held up a blue ring, "It's Maggie's!"

Millie looked at the ring with wide eyes, her breath coming in rapid puffs. She took the ring from Scott's hand and shoved it into her pocket. She didn't say anything, she wasn't sure she could, so she just went to Stiles's car in silence.

"Millie!" Scott called as he ran up to her. "We have to talk about this."

Millie looked straight ahead as she opened the car door and climbed into the back, huffing and looking anywhere but at her brother.

Stiles looked at her through the rearview mirror. "You okay?"

"Just fine," Millie answered emotionlessly.

Stiles turned around in his seat and looked at her. "I know when you're lying, Millie McCall, so again, are you okay?"

Millie closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the seat. "It's so complicated that even _I_ can't even understand it."

"Try me," Stiles pressed gently.

Millie cracked her eyes open just enough to look at Stiles through slitted eyes. Her heart leapt when he rested his hand on her knee in an encouraging manner and she hated that stupid habit her heart had gotten into whenever Stiles was, well, being Stiles.

Scott opened the passenger door and slammed it, causing Millie to jerk her knee away from Stiles's touch and Scott to peer curiously at her. Millie rolled her eyes at her brother and looked out the window as Stiles shifted to drive. Maggie's ring burned in her hand and Millie wasn't sure how in a matter of weeks, everything she knew about her life and the world was utterly wrong.

"Did you find anything?" Stiles asked as he took a sharp left, and honestly, a piece of Millie was hoping that Scott would answer no. Maybe then they could just ignore everything going on in their town and revert back to normalcy.

"I can't find anything about wolf's bane being used in burials," Scott said as he continued to click at different tabs on his computer. Millie's heart jumped again hopefully, and again Scott turned his head slightly to her, a curious look in his eyes.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf, or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn."

Of course they would continue to look, Millie thought bitterly. "Or maybe we're all insane and should stop while we're ahead?"

Scott shut his laptop and turned fully to Millie as Stiles adjusted the rearview mirror to see her more clearly.

"What is up with you today, Mil?" Stiles asked.

Millie shrugged. "Nothing."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You need to get a grip, Millie."

Millie looked at her brother angrily. "I'm sorry psychotic murderous werewolves doesn't look good on me, Scott. I'll remember to smile the next time someone dies," Millie snapped.

"Yeah, Scott," Stiles agreed with Millie and looked at Scott hesitantly, "You need to dial it down a few notches. Are you okay?"

Scott groaned and ran his hands threw his hair. " _No_! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

Millie looked apologetically at her brother. He wasn't taking this new lifestyle as well as she had assumed,

 _"But it doesn't excuse his asshole behavior"_ , She thought to herself.

"You're gonna have to accept it, Scott, soon or later," Stiles said.

"I can't…" Scott mumbled weakly.

Stiles scoffed, "Well, you're gonna have to!"

"No, I can't breath! Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Millie sat forward in her seat, putting her hand to her brother's forehead as their mom had always done when they were sick.

Scott leaned away from her touch and opened his bag. "You kept it?" Scott yelled at Stiles as he pointed at the Wolfsbane.

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled again.

Stiles pulled over quickly with a jerk, throwing Millie back against her seat.

"This is why we wear seat belts," She groaned as she rubbed the side of her head that hit the window.

Stiles was throwing the bag as far as he can when she opened her eyes, but Scott was gone.

" _What_?" Stiles exclaimed, "Where the _hell_ is he?"

"I don't know!" Millie shouted, "Your poor Fast and Furious driving nearly knocked me out!"

Stiles was clicking away on his phone and held it up to his ear as he jumped back into the car. He handed the phone to Millie as she climbed into the passenger seat and pressed speaker.

"Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on duty," An officer said on the other line.

"I just want to know if you had any odd calls," Stiles said quickly before the officer hung up on them.

"Odd how?"

"Like an odd person or like a large stray dog walking in the streets?" Millie answered, speaking before Stiles could.

The officer on the other line audibly sighed. "Millie McCall. Never too far behind Stiles. I'm hanging up on you two now."

"No!" Stiles exclaimed, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye."

The line ended and Stiles banged his hand on the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Millie exclaimed as she ran a shaking hand threw her hair.

"He's going to play the game," Stiles shook his head.

"Then that's where we go," Millie said, gravely looking down at her hands and Maggie's ring.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Millie and Stiles reached the school parking lot and Stiles quickly changed into his uniform in the back seat; Millie very keen on keeping her eyes away from any mirror and willing herself not to blush. She had no idea where this behavior on her part was coming from but she was over it.

"Okay," Stiles said as he climbed over to his seat and then hopped out of the car, Milling following him. They took off into a sprint until they neared the field and by then Millie was sure she was about to bust a lung.

They stopped at the bleachers, panting and looking for Scott, but Stiles's dad came up to them.

"Hey, kids!" The Sheriff grinned.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted enthusiastically, but Millie could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"So, you're expecting to see action tonight?"

Millie snorted and Stiles nodded sardonically, "Action? Yeah, maybe…"

Millie spotted Scott across the field and she swatted repeatedly at Stiles's shoulder.

"What?" He looked down at her.

Millie pointed as she jumped up and down. Stiles looked to where she was pointing and saw Scott kneeling low to the ground as the referee was preparing to blow the whistle.

"Down!" The Ref shouted.

They watched Scott get into his position and held their breath as the ball was tossed with the starting whistle. The game began but it was evident that no one was passing to Scott. Jackson prevented a specific pass to Scott and shot the ball into the net. Millie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good," Stiles groaned.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Millie said bitterly.

"No," Stiles turned Millie to the bleachers and pointed to the sign that said, "We Love You Jackson!," held by Lydia and Allison. " _That's_ not good," Stiles continued and Millie nodded.

"I have to do something," Millie whispered.

"Like what?"

"Well, they can't hold that sign up the whole game can they?" Millie asked as she looked pointedly at the gatorade stand for the players and then back at Stiles who was grinning at her.

"This is why I love you," He winked at her and then raced to the Gatorade stand, leaving Millie a blushing and butterfly mess.

"Okay, here," Stiles handed Millie a cup of red gatorade, "Team Sabotage," Stiles said as he held his fist out. Millie giggled as she fist bumped him and they did an exploding motion.

Millie then turned around and set her sights on the part of the bleachers Lydia and Allison were sitting. Trudging through dozens of people standing in a tight, elevated space was not an easy feat, but when she got to Lydia and Allison, she smiled wide and waved.

"Hi, guys!"

Allison grinned as she saw her but Lydia didn't acknowledge that Millie had just spoken.

 _"Whatever, bitch_ ," Millie sourly thought to herself, _"Just wait till I trash your tacky ass poster."_

"Millie," Allison said cheerfully, "This is my dad, Chris."

Allison's dad was intimidating, to say the least, and Millie gulped as they shook hands, ignoring how firm his grip was.

"Dad this is Scott's twin sister, Millie."

Chris nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Millie." Chris turned back to the game. "And which one is Scott again?"

"Number 11," Lydia answered just as Millie was, which shocked the hell out of her honestly. "The only one who didn't even touch the ball for the entire game."

Millie rolled her eyes. It was nice while it lasted.

"I hope he's okay," Allison fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah, no kidding," Millie mumbled.

"We need to win this," Lydia snapped and just as she was bending down to grab her sign, Millie saw her window and leapt. She poured the red drink all over the sign and inwardly grinned to the sweet sound of Lydia's screeching. It was music to Millie's ears.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Lydia looked up at Millie venomously and Allison hid her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"Sorry," Millie shrugged, not taking her eyes off the field.

Lydia scoffed and stood straight, narrowing her eyes at Millie and then turning to walk down the bleachers. When Lydia noticed Allison wasn't following, she spun around and waved frantically and expectantly at Allison.

"Allison!" Lydia called, "Come on!"

Allison looked from Millie, the field, and then to Lydia. She bit down on her lip indecisively. Millie was hoping Allison would choose to stay with her, and a secret part that Millie never liked to acknowledge wanted Allison to stay and chose her. Millie was thirsting for friendship with people other than her brother and Stiles. She wanted girl friends that could understand her in ways her boys wouldn't. But it was looking that maybe Allison wouldn't fit the bill as she looked regretfully at Millie and followed after Lydia.

"Sorry," Allison whispered with sad eyes but Millie nodded and said it was okay because it was. It really was. Just a tiny sting, maybe, but wasn't that life? Fighting through those stings and only wincing? Not letting it get the best of you?

Millie looked away from Allison and Lydia and back to the field, where a player from the other team jsut passed to Scott. Millie laughed in disbelief, Coach mirroring her thoughts.

"Did the other team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach laughed.

Scott was sprinting down field and Millie screamed as he scored.

"Yeah, Scott!" Millie yelled, "That's my brother!"

She saw Scott's body turn to her and she knew he heard her. She didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling and Millie gave him a thumbs up. Again, Scott was gearing up to take the winning shot, and when he did, it was chaos. The spectators were running onto the field, shouting happily and clapping. But, Scott wasn't celebrating. He was running away from the field. Millie knew something was wrong with her brother, but when she saw Allison running after Scott, Millie's stomach fell in dread.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Millie ran to the locker rooms as fast as she could, but natural selection was not on her side and she was so slow that it hardly even made a difference had she walked.

Millie was about to call out for Allison but when she barged into the locker room, it was to see her brother holding Allison close, sharing their first kiss.

Millie grinned to herself and hid behind a wall, internally high five-ing her brother. Stiles came in a rush as well, but Millie held him back and put a finger to her lips, nodding her head towards Scott and Allison. Stiles peaked his head over the edge and then hid with Millie, smiling too.

 _"I wonder what it's like to kiss Stiles?"_ Millie thought to herself put quickly scolded her self. " _Ew! Stop it!"_

"I gotta get back to my dad," Allison said.

"Okay," Scott said softly.

Stiles and Millie held their breath as Allison passed them, and when she was out of the locker room, Millie jumped around the corner and wolf whistled. She was cracking up when Scott and Stiles looked at her in confusion.

"That was a wolf whistle, which is the most ironic thing of my life," Millie cackled again, leaning on the locker and holding her side.

"She's officially cracked," Stiles stated and turned to Scott.

"I kissed her," Scott said dreamily.

"I saw," Stiles nodded with a playful smirk.

"She kissed me," Scott said again.

"I saw that too," Stiles smirked, laughing at Scott's befuddled state.

Scott was shaking his head as he spoke, "I-I-I don't know how I did! I was just suddenly able to control it!"

Millie noticed Stiles lack of enthusiasm as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Scott asked, noticing Stiles hesitation.

"The, er... medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found..."

"And?" Millie pushed off the locker she was leaning on and looked at Stiles wildly, Scott leaning in, too.

"Well, let's keep it simple, the medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail," Stiles was motioning frantically as he spoke, making it exceptionally difficult to keep up with his rambling, but the fact that Derek was released had Millie's head spinning faster than Stiles's hand's.

"Are you kidding?" Scott exclaimed.

"No," Stiles shook his head, "And there's bigger news, my dad identified the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Millie said, astonished, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

-!-!-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-!-!-

"Are you _sure_?" Derek asked for the fifth time, firmly and hesitantly.

" _Yes_ ," Maggie snapped, her eyes trained on the boy.

"Maggie," Derek began but her head swiveled to his, her eyes narrowed.

"Jackson Whittmore. My decision is final."

Derek scoffed, crossing his arms. "When did I start taking orders from _you_?"

Maggie looked darkly into Derek's eyes and they glowed in an luminescent silver, making Derek shift uncomfortably and turn back to the field, watching Jackson, and then Jackson watched back.

Maggie smirked in the dark.

-END-

 ** _And that's, it. That's all. I really loved this last bit with Maggie and Derek. Let me know what you guys think :)_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _OGP._**


	6. Since You've Been Around

**Hello, all! So, my best friend who kindly beta's this story and gets paid in bug hugs any many curse words suggested that I do a "previously.." since it was getting hard to follow, so if that's your case as well than sorry 'bout it :( Following will be my "previously..." but if it doesn't work then do let me know. I'm always open for any kind of comment :)**

 **Previously on Bitten:**

 **Scott, Millie, and Stiles dug up Laura Hale's grave and found Maggie's ring in it. Scott doesn't trust her, Millie is in denial, and Stiles is oblivious. Maggie is sketchy af and basically that's all I can come up with.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _I'm not thinking clearly, I just can't seem to find solid ground, since you've been around." - Rosie Thomas_

-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as the three friends walked down the hall, trying to decipher what Scott's cryptic dream about killing Allison meant.

Millie, however, wasn't paying much attention. Her thoughts wouldn't leave the ring that felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. Maggie's ring came with the unwanted weight of secrecy and doubt- nothing she wanted to associate with her adored big sister.

"Millie!"

Millie was snapped out of her head at Stiles's shout.

"What?"

"Tell your brother that going to Derek for help is a bad idea, please."

Scott looked at Millie pointedly. "Yeah, and so is Maggie," He said lowly, just quiet enough for Millie's ears only.

"I have to go to class," Millie said sharply after glaring at Scott and spun away from Scott and Stiles.

"We have the same class!" Stiles called out to her.

Millie flinched at her stupidity but kept walking. She'd sit in the back away from her brother if she had to. Sure, Maggie's sudden arrival in Beacon Hills was odd, and her ring in Laura Hale's grave is bizarre, but why did that have to automatically mean that Maggie, their big sister who wrote cards for every holiday, even Valentine's day, was bad. There was just no way.

Millie sat in her seat just as the principal came on over the intercom. "Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police try to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you."

"Go figure," Millie muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes as Scott and Stiles came in. They took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom, but Millie was in the back corner, her headphones in playing Explosions In The Sky, her angry music.

Stiles turned in his seat and looked at her with questioning eyes. Millie only shook her head and turned her music up louder. Stiles looked from Scott to Millie several times until he picked up his bag with a hurry and took the seat next to her.

Millie ignored the skip of her heart.

Stiles leant over and picked an earbud out. "What's up?" He asked.

Millie didn't say anything but groaned as Scott too rose from his seat and took the seat in front of Millie.

"Seriously?" Millie kicked the back of Scott's chair.

Scott turned around with a smug grin. "You're stuck with me," Scott did a kissing sound and Millie gave her brother the middle finger.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, "I get it now! You two are fighting!"

"Yeah, cause Scott's an idiot."

"Or maybe cause Millie is in denial," Scott argued back.

"Well, Scott-" Millie began but Stiles stopped her.

"Okay! That's enough you two."

"Maybe it was my blood," Scott said, changing the subject.

"Or animal blood," Stiles said, "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked, scared.

"Eat it?" Stiles stated, obviously.

"Raw?" Scott sounded disgusted with himself.

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven!" Stiles said sarcastically, "I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything?"

"Ha!" Millie laughed, "Karma!"

Scott glared at Millie. "Could you shut up, please?"

Millie was reaching over her desk to smack her brother until Stiles slapped her hands away.

"You three," their teacher exclaimed, "Need to reevaluate your definitions of quiet. Now, would you be so kind as to separate? Before I separate you out of the class? Let me know if the separation is too difficult."

Millie looked pointedly at Scott. "You heard the teacher, get."

"He meant the three of us," Scott hissed as he forcefully shoved his books into his bag.

"I'm not moving. I was here first. Hustle, Scott, or were gonna get kicked out." Millie knew she was being hard on her brother, but he was being hard on their sister, and she couldn't even defend herself. Suddenly, a girl who was sitting by the window started screaming and pointing at something.

Then the room turned into chaos.

Everyone was shoving each other out of the way, and Millie had to admit she elbowed a few peers to get to the front. Her and Scott shoved each other's shoulders in annoyance, but it was mostly Millie. Her sour mood was getting the best of her.

"Oh my god," Stiles whispered, hovering over Millie's shoulder as a stretcher was being pushed away.

"It's not a rabbit," Scott gulped.

The man on the stretcher jolted up suddenly.

"Shit!" Millie toppled backwards, the entire class screaming.

"This is good, this is good," Stiles reasoned, "He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!"

"But, guys," Scott looked at Millie and Stiles with terrified eyes, "I did that."

-!-!-!-!-!-

Millie hated cafeterias. She hated how she felt like every eye was on her, judging her, as she tried to find somewhere to sit. She hated how divisive a cafeteria was. She hated wanting to look at the ground every time she passed Lydia Martin's table, knowing she'd never be seen by them- that they saw only what they wanted to see.

"Dreams can't be memories," Stiles reasoned as they took a seat at their usual table.

"That's not entirely true," Millie said as she opened her bag of chips, "Everything we dream has some truth to it. Something that has happened, or that we've seen. The subconscious is unable to make up things."

"Wow, Mil, I feel so much better." Scott put his head on the table and ran his hands through his hair. "Then it wasn't a dream which means something happened last night that I can't remember."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because, the night of the full moon he didn't even change. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that!" Stiles argued.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No," Millie reached over and took Scott's phone, "You're not canceling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out!"

Scott looked at Millie gratefully and squeezed her hand, but Lydia Martin of all people casually took the seat next to Scott.

"Figure what out?"

Millie was sure her left eye was twitching as she stared, appalled, at Lydia.

"Homework!" Stiles answered quickly.

"Why the hell is she sitting with us?" Millie whispered to Stiles angrily.

Allison, Jackson, and Danny took the remaining seats and Millie didn't understand why she was the only one taken aback.

"Get up!" Jackson barked at a freshman.

The freshman looked to Danny than back to Jackson. "Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare his girlfriend's low-cut," Danny bit back and smirked as the freshman marched away. "So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Jackson shook his head. "I heard it was a mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia stated confidently, but then tilted her head with a dumb look on her face and twirled her hair, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson scoffed, "It was probably a homeless guy who died anyway."

"You're joking right?" Millie deadpanned.

The table quieted and all eyes were on Millie, just as she hated.

"Actually," Stiles said hastily, reaching for his phone, "I just found out who it is, check it out."

Everyone moved in closer to look at Stiles phone and Millie nodded her head in thanks, Stile winked and Millie looked away quickly.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions."

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott exclaimed.

"You do?" Millie and Allison said at the same time.

"Yeah, Millie and I used to take his bus when we went to see our dad like five summers ago. He was the driver. You don't remember, Millie?"

"No," Millie said softly, "I don't…"

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia interrupted, "Like... Oh, Where are we going tomorrow night?"

Millie looked at Lydia in disbelief. " _Does this girl need all the attention that badly?"_ Millie thought to herself.

Millie shook her head she gathered all her things.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked as Millie rose from her seat.

Millie looked at Stiles, who was entranced with Lydia. "Away," She said, and then turned her back to the table.

She didn't look back as she left the cafeteria.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Walking home from school wasn't Millie's favorite thing in the world, but it gave her the time and space to clear her head. This had been the second time Scott mentioned a memory with the two of them that Millie was supposed to remember, according to Scott, but she had no recollection of Scott running into Maggie's high school car as he said he had, or the apparent bus driver that took them to see their dad.

" _I don't even like our dad,"_ Millie thought to herself, " _I probably just blacked out bad memories of him."_

But why did that feel like a lie?

Millie opened the door to her house but nearly jumped out of her skin as Maggie nearly pushed her down.

"Millie!" Maggie breathed heavily, "I didn't see you!"

"Yeah," Millie tried not to sound as dismal as she felt, "I came home early."

"Oh," Maggie looked closely at Millie, "Are you feeling okay?"

Millie nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You can tell me, whatever it is," Maggie affectionately pushed away the hairs that brushed over Millie's eyes and the fact felt so comforting how could Millie not tell her sister?

"Let's sit on the couch," Maggie guided them to the couch and Millie fell onto it with a deep sigh.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Millie said, her eyes trained on the ceiling

"Crazy?" Maggie questioned, "How?"

"Lately Scott has been bringing up memories that he's had that I should remember too, but I have no idea what he's even talking about."

Maggie sat up straighter, "What do you mean?"

"Like when Scott said he remembered your car cause he ran into it with his bike, but I don't remember that. And the guy that caught attacked by the," Millie cleared her throat, "the, um, mountain lion, Scott said he was the bus driver that took us to see dad, but I don't remember that. I think I have selective memory, or I'm blocking out bad memories or something."

"Yeah," Maggie said hesitantly, "Maybe." Maggie stood from the couch quickly, "I'm sorry, Mil, I have to go, but you're not crazy, I promise."

"What?" Millie saw the set in her sister's shoulders and the near panicked look in her eyes, but why?

-!-!-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-!-!-

"She knows!" Maggie yelled as she stormed into the old Hale house.

"What?" Derek said calmly as he came down the stairs.

" _Millie_ ," Maggie was near to ripping her hair out, "She knows something is wrong with her memory."

Derek stopped in his tracks and looked to Maggie with wide eyes but quickly recovered. "She doesn't _know_ , know."

"But she _will_ , Derek," Maggie said, her pacing quickening, "That's the problem."

Derek nodded slowly, "What do we do?"

Maggie took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nothing. Yet. We stick to the plan."

"Hey," Derek said softly, taking Maggie's hand in his, "It will be fine."

Maggie looked at their intertwined hands and the corners of her lips almost twitched into a smile. Almost. "It won't be fine when they find out."

Derek shook his head. "They'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Maggie said softly, haunted by the echoes of screams that changed Maggie forever.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Maggie waited for the sheriff to leave in his squad car before going into the Animal Clinic. He was always too inquisitive for his own good.

She went through the back door, and saw Deaton sitting in his office. She started towards him but was stopped by her brother.

"Maggie?"

Maggie noticed the curious crease in his eyebrows and his hesitation.

" _Did no one trust her?"_ Maggie thought. " _Well, probably not."_

"Scotty!" Maggie said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"Deaton is an old friend. I'm just coming in to say hi."

Maggie gave her most convincing smile and winked at her brother as she passed him.

Deaton looked up as Maggie walked into his office and he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Maggie-,"

"You should really lock that back door," Maggie interrupted.

"What do you need?" Deaton sighed.

"What did you tell the sheriff?" Maggie asked seriously.

Deaton leaned back in his chair and surveyed Maggie. He didn't speak and the silence was driving Maggie up a wall.

"Deaton!"

"I told him the attack wasn't wolf behavior," Deaton said.

Maggie was taken aback. "Oh."

"You're not the only one protecting Scott," Deaton said.

"But it wasn't Scott," Maggie argued.

"No, but he's being set up."

"Derek and I are taking care of it," Maggie said.

Deaton chuckled, "I can't remember the last time I've heard that, ' _Derek and I,'_ it's like old times."

Maggie stood abruptly. "It's not like old times, Deaton."

Deaton looked at Maggie sadly. "No. It's not."

-!-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-!-

"Millie!"

Millie sat up from the couch with a start.

"Jesus, Scott, I'm right here!"

"Get up! Stiles is getting us!"

"Why? Where are we going?" Millie said as she begrudgingly put her shoes on.

"Cause Derek told me how to remember if I did anything during the full moon."

"You went to _Derek_?" Millie yelled in shock.

"Now is really not the time, Millie."

Millie turned to her brother with a scowl. "What is your problem?"

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to hurt Allison and Derek is the only one who can help me."

Millie sighed and put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but we can find another way."

Scott looked at Millie doubtfully but nodded. "Sure."

They heard Stiles honk two times and Millie and Scott nodded at each other.

"You're gonna be okay, Scotty," Millie added as they closed the door.

"How do you know that?" Scott said, looking defeated.

"Because it's me and you," Millie said simply, "We've always protected each other. And with Stiles, we're a team. Your team."

Scott grinned at his sister and she winked at him as she opened the door to Stiles car and climbed into the back.

Suddenly Scott felt a little more hopeful.

-!-!-!-!-!-

"Okay," Scott said seriously as they approached the bus parking lot, "I'll go in and you two keep watch."

Stiles groaned. "We're always keeping watch!"

"Would you rather get caught?" Scott argued.

"Why do I feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

"Batman and Robin are a _duo_ team! Who does that make me?" Millie glared at them.

"Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time!" Scott yelled.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles added.

"Again, what about me?" Millie pointed.

Scott groaned and opened his door. "Just stay here!"

"I still want to know who that makes me," Millie said again as she climbed over to the passenger seat.

"You're totally Alfred," Stiles laughed.

" _Alfred_?" Millie said, appalled.

"Yeah," Stiles laughed again, "You're the responsible one. The one that takes care of everyone. Batman needs Alfred. And so does Robin."

Stiles was looking at Millie the way he did when they found Laura's body again, and Millie had no idea what it meant? Was she looking too into it? Was she being too hopeful? But did that mean she had feelings for Stiles? Her best friend? There was no way.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked away. "And Alfred is super sassy and takes no shit," Stiles added, making Millie believe that whatever she thought about that moment was wrong.

Millie turned her eyes back to the bus parking lot and laughed half heartedly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Shit," Stiles sat up suddenly, "Someone's coming."

Stiles honked twice to get Scott's attention but he wasn't coming.

"For fuck's sake," Millie leaned over the middle counsel and honked the horn about fifteen times until Scott came running to them. "Finally," Millie said as she climbed to the back.

"Go!" Scott exclaimed as he jumped into the car.

"Did it work?" Millie asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, I was there last night."

Millie's heart fell.

"But the blood, none of it was mine," Scott added and Millie sighed in relief.

"The red eyes I saw in the bus weren't mine. They were Derek's."

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I was trying to protect him."

"Wait," Millie shook her head. "Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get!"

"It's gotta be a pack thing," Stiles guessed. "Like an initiation. You've got to kill together."

"That's twisted," Millie looked appalled.

"Because digging someone's throat out is a real brother's experience?" Scott asked, terrified.

"But you didn't do it!" Stiles reassured, "Which means you're not a killer. And it also means that-,"

"You can go out with Allison," Millie grinned at her brother who looked like the sun just came out.

"I was gonna say that means you won't kill us," Stiles added.

Millie laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"Oh, yeah," Scott grinned, "That too."

-!-!-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-!-!-

"You've had a lot of bad ideas, but this by far surpasses all of your stupid plans."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Derek and continued walking down the hospital hall.

"At least they're effective," Maggie countered.

"You call _this_ ," Derek made a large motion with his arms, " _effective_? You painting me as the bad guy? And you know Scott, Stiles, and Millie are gonna think I was the one in the bus."

Maggie snorted. " _You_? An _alpha_? Please."

"Bitch," Derek shook his head.

Maggie shoved him into the wall. "I fucking _hate_ that word."

Derek shoved Maggie off him. "I know." Derek adjusted his jacket. "Let's just get this over with."

"Scared?" Maggie winked.

" _No_ ," Derek said firmly.

Derek opened the door to Meyer's room and motioned for Maggie to go first.

Maggie motioned the same. "Bitches first."

"I fucking hate you," Derek said to Maggie and walked in.

Maggie smirked as she followed Derek to Meyer's bedside, where he laid unconscious.

Maggie jagged her elbow into Derek's side and motioned for him to do something.

"What?" Derek whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Maggie whispered back in a strained silent yell, "You're the werewolf!"

"Yeah, and you're the-,"

Maggie gave Derek a look that silenced him. He gulped and looked at the man.

"Open your eyes," Derek said firmly. "Open your eyes!"

Meyers opened his eyes and Maggie squirmed at his trouble to breathe, and so did she. Death was coming for him.

"Look at me. What do you remember?"

"Hale," Meyers croaked.

Derek frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry," Meyers croaked again.

"How do you know me?" Derek urged.

"I'm sorry," He repeated and then looked at Maggie.

"Derek," Maggie said softly, trying to move him aside.

"No-"

" _Derek_ ," Maggie looked at him pointedly and then took Meyer's hand. " _Ut transeas nunc_ ," Maggie whispered as she looked into Meyer's eyes.

And then the machines went haywire.

"Maggie!" Derek shouted and shook her shoulders. "What did you _do_?"

Maggie shook his hands off. "What I _do_ , Derek. Or did you forget?"

Maggie stalked out the room, Derek following. She quickly ducked behind a wall and felt her heart pull painfully as she saw her mom try to revive Meyers and then call the time of death.

Maggie looked at her mother's defeated face and wondered what she'd think about her daughter these days if she knew what she became.

Would she still love her?

Would should she stay?

Would anyone?

-!-!-!-!- MILLIE -!-!-!-!-

Millie's headphones were in as she read the chapter in her book on the molecular theory, which nearly pushed Millie to the verge of tears. Her music was so loud, the only way she ever listened, that she didn't hear her mom come into her room.

"Millie!" Her mom yelled as she took the headphones out of Millie's ears.

"Oh!" Millie exclaimed, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't," Her mom smiled as they hugged. "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Scott's out on his date with Allison, and Maggie is barely around."

"Yeah," Melissa frowned, "She's always out and about. You know, I saw her hanging out with Derek Hale a couple times, which," Melissa scoffed with a laugh, "was so bizarre."

Millie paled. "What?"

"Yeah," Melissa sat on Millie's bed, "She's been with him a couple times. Maybe they're reconnecting. I always did like him."

Millie shook her head. "You knew him?"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, "They dated in high school. Maggie even loved him. He used to come around here a couple times." Melissa tilted her head and looked at Millie closely. "Don't you remember?"

Millie swallowed nervously but nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah of course."

Melissa's head turned sharply towards the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Millie turned. "No?"

Melissa got up and Millie followed as they walked out to the hall. They heard a thumping sound and Millie jumped closely to her mom. Melissa slowly opened the linen closet and took the baseball bat they kept in there and then walked into Scott's room. Melissa opened the door and when they heard another sound she swung the bat and nearly missed Stiles, who had climbed through the window.

Melissa screamed.

Millie screamed.

Stiles screamed.

They all screamed.

"Stiles!" Melissa shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? God, does anyone in this family even know _how_ to even play baseball?"

"What are you even doing climbing in through the window?" Melissa lowered the bat.

"The front door was locked," Stiles shrugged.

Melissa sighed. "Well at least it's not Millie's window you're climbing through."

Stiles cheeks heated and Millie thought she could just melt into the floor.

"Mom!" Millie yelled.

Scott walked into the room just then, looking around confused. "Why is everyone yelling?"

Melissa shook her head. "Does anyone care that the police made a curfew?"

Scott, Stiles, and Millie all answered at the same time. "No."

" _No_?" Melissa said appalled. "Alright, that's enough parenting to me for one night. Good night."

Once their mom left, Scott turned to Stiles. "What is it?"

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago and it's the bus driver. He said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Millie asked.

Stiles looked uncomfortably from Scott to Millie. "He's dead."

Scott took a deep breath and sat on his bed. Millie's heart was beating fast as she felt Maggie's ring burn in her pocket again.

"Scott…" Millie said slowly.

Scott looked up at her.

"I think you're right."

"Right about what?" Stiles asked, looking at Millie closely.

Millie looked at Stiles apologetically and handed him the ring. "This is Maggie's. Scott found it in Laura Hale's grave that night."

Stiles looked at the ring and then to Millie with wide eyes. "Why didn't you mention this? This is _huge_ , Millie!"

"I know! I didn't want to believe that Maggie was involved. I couldn't!"

"And now you do?" Scott questioned.

Millie nodded. "Mom said Maggie's been with Derek a lot since she got here."

"So what does that mean?" Stiles asked, "How involved is Maggie? Do you think they were at the hospital? Could they know about any of what's going on?"

"I have no idea," Millie said, her eyes unfocused.

-!-!-!-!- MAGGIE -!-!-!-!-

"You killed him!" Derek shouted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "This is the sixth time we've been over this."

"You _killed_ him."

"Seven," Maggie looked at her nails in boredom.

Derek stopped his pacing. "You astound me."

Maggie hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Scott's coming," Derek turned quickly towards the front door.

Maggie bolted up, "I'll be upstairs."

Right when Maggie in one abandoned rooms and with a start she realized it was Kora's. Feisty Kora that Maggie always had a soft spot for.

"Derek!" Scott yelled. "I know you're here! I know what you did!"

" I didn't do anything," Derek said.

Scott started to come up the stairs and Maggie began to panic. Would Derek let him? He didn't have any reason to protect Maggie these days. They hated each other, and the perfect way to screw over Maggie was to have her brother find her here.

"You killed him!"

" _No,"_ Maggie thought, " _I did."_

"He died!" Derek argued.

" _Wait, what? Was Derek really covering for her?"_

"Like your sister died?" Scott countered.

Maggie was shocked to hear that Scott really did think that Derek was the murderer. " _If only they knew,"_ She thought.

"My sister was missing. I came here to look for her."

"You found her."

" _Scott, stop edging him on…"_

"I found her in pieces!" Derek yelled. "Being used as bait to catch me!"

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff."

Scott was getting closer to the floor Maggie was hiding on until did Derek shoved him down the stairs. Maggie would have been livid with Derek for hurting her brother in any other circumstance but right now, Derek was just full of surprises today. There was more scuffle and Maggie was genuinely concerned the house was going to fall on them.

"I didn't kill him!" Derek yelled, "Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!"

" _It's mine."_

" _All_ of this is your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't!" Maggie could hear the annoyance in Derek's voice.

"You're the one who bit me!"

"No, I'm not!" Derek argued.

"There's another?" Scott questioned.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're beta's. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for it and now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

Scott sounded so defeated and Maggie hated that he was dragged into this.

"Because _he's_ the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."

" _Not if I have anything to do with it,"_ Maggie thought vengefully.

It was silent for a moment and Maggie wasn't sure if Scott was still in the house or not, but Derek's heavy steps coming up the stairs and towards told her Scott had left. The charred door to Kora's old room opened slowly and Derek hesitantly stepped inside. His face was mixture of anger, sadness in its purest form, and the hope of what could have been.

Maggie hated that she could see all of this. She hated herself for knowing him so well.

"He's gone," Derek said, but his eyes were still trailing the walls, seeing things that weren't there anymore.

"Derek," Maggie started but he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I was gonna say I owe you one for not selling me out."

Derek's lips twitched into an almost smile. Almost. He sat on the floor next to her and sighed deeply.

"This is the first time I've been in here since…"

"I know," Maggie said softly and took his hand in hers.

And for the first time in years, Derek didn't flinch.

 **-end-**

**And that's it. Comments of the variety are very much encouraged.**

 **Hope all is well with the few that read :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **-OGP**


End file.
